Beauty and the Beast
by theDarkIsRising
Summary: Oh dear...Hogwarts is putting on a play: Beauty and the Beast. Some how Hermione gets wrangled into being Beauty and through a few mishaps Remus must fill in as Beast.
1. A Play?

**AN: **If you are looking for the next chapter in _Hoping for a Refuge_, well this storyline and school has gotten in its way. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** No tengo Harry Potter. No me gusta lawyers! Entiendo?

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Outside Hogwarts, the rain continued to pound down on its battlements and towers. The wind whipped the rain into frenzied driven bullets of cold water. Down in the dungeons though, only the dripping of some water from the ceiling and the occasional mutter from the room's sole occupant made any noise.

Hermione scrutinized the simmering potion in front of her. Its color should have been violet but instead it looked more like a plum. She cautiously put another pinch of eel skin into the cauldron. Eagerly, she watched as it started to turn lighter, but it did not stop at violet, no, it continued until it bubbled pale lavender.

"No, no," she groaned and resisted the urge to curse the blackboard the instructions were on.

So far, over nearly two months, Hermione repeatedly outsmarted Snape's attempts to throw her off with increasingly complex potions. Of course, he had plenty of time to single her out since she had been the only one to take the second part of Advanced Potions. Her fellow classmates from the first of the year had been wise to accept that passing grade and not press their luck with the optional second course.

Out of habit, Hermione nervously bit her lip while tapping her foot. _What to do…what to do…what to do. _Not long though, another set of footsteps joined her tapping ones, clicking down the dungeon corridor. Before Hermione could make a final desperate attempt to salvage her work, the door creaked open and in walked the person she least wanted to see at the moment, Professor Snape.

He quickly strode over to where Hermione stood, trying to look calm and collected. His usual impassive face turned to one of joy with one look into the cauldron. Hermione gritted her teeth, waiting for the inevitable sarcasm to start dripping.

"What do you call this, Miss Granger?" asked Snape, taking a ladle to spoon up the potion then let it drip back into the cauldron.

"It's the Draught of the Living Dead, sir," replied Hermione in an even tone, "like it says on the board."

With the flick of the wand, Snape wheeled the board toward the two at the back of the room. "It says Draught of the Living Dead, but right below that it clearly states the potion should be an even, violet color. That, Miss Granger, is not violet. It barely has color to it."

Feeling more enamel being shaved off as she bore down on her teeth, Hermione said, "I followed all the directions exactly and that is what turned out."

"No, you didn't follow all the instructions because you failed to turn the board over and read the other side."

Snape slowly spun the board on its hinges revealing another paragraph and a list of more ingredients. Hermione pressed her lips together. _He had never said anything about the other side. Nothing! _"Perhaps I would have done that side if I'd known about it."

"And maybe you should be more intuitive, Miss Granger," he said with an edge of delight.

Feeling her face go red, Hermione opened her mouth to give that slimy, cheating piece of scum – her opinion at the moment – a bit of her mind, but Snape cut in briskly, "I do believe this warrants a 'P' for Poor and a three-feet essay on mind-altering draughts."

"Seeing as this is useless," he continued, "you'll just have to continue tomorrow and hope you pay more attention."

A slight pop and her two hours of work disappeared from the cauldron. Hermione managed a fearsome glare at Snape's back as he walked to his desk. She began shoving her supplies back into her bag with a bit more force than was needed. With a hard prod, she collapsed her cauldron and banished Snape's ingredients back to their shelves. She took some satisfaction with the great tinkling racket they made as they zoomed into position.

The bell could not have rang soon enough. A curt nod to the professor and she stomped out of the room. Hermione muttered darkly for a bit as she climbed the stairs. _Greasy…lowlife…cheater… _The only thing that cheered her was the sight of two figures waiting at the top. Ron and Harry stood near the entrance right next to the suit of armor that liked to make passes.

Reaching the top, Hermione proceeded to explode. Not literally of course, but about Snape. The boys offered the occasional 'no' or 'evil git' at the right times while nodding sympathetically. Being with Snape by oneself as she had been tended to create quite a few of this rants. After the rampage had subsided, Hermione stood there seething.

"Ah, I see our dear Snape hasn't changed a bit, has he?" said Ron.

"Still as devious, malicious…" said Harry.

"...unfair, slimy, greasy…in need of bathing…" added Ron.

"…as always," finished Harry.

Ron leaned against the suit of armor, batting away its straying hand. "Who told you not to take that course?"

"And said that," put in Harry, "it would be a living hell and you would go mental before it was over?"

Hermione muttered, "You guys did."

"For once in mine and Harry's entire life, we were right."

Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be conjuring his pants off in there in no time or you can always just conjure his actual pants off."

A gagging sound came from Ron and Hermione smiled faintly. "It's nearly supper and that image is making me lose my appetite."

Hermione snorted as they began walking down the corridor toward the Great Hall. "The day you lose your appetite, Ron, is the day Snape showers and hands out chocolate frogs."

Closing in on the Hall, they noticed a large gathering of people around a piece of paper posted on the doors. Students pushed to the front to read it then turn quickly to their neighbor to discuss. Some rolled their eyes while others clapped gleefully. Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the edge of the throng of noisy students.

She swiftly poked Ron in the ribs with her elbow. "Can you read it from here?"

Ron squinted and stood tiptoed. The mass of heads seemed endless. "No, that Slytherin, Blaise, is in my way."

"Well," said Hermione, "I guess I'll just have to use my authority then."

With that she grabbed both Ron and Harry's hand and pulled them through the crowd all the while shouting "HEAD GIRL!" with the occasional "MOVE, PLEASE!"

"She's so tactful," muttered Harry.

The sea of heads parted for the three people, edging quickly out of Head Girl Hermione Granger's way. None had forgotten what had happened to the boy in 4th year that dared string up underwear in the Great Hall. Poor kid would be in therapy for weeks. It did not take long for them to be at the very front, nose to nose with the sheet of paper.

Under her breath, Hermione read aloud,

Connection to the Arts 

Hogwarts and its staff are delighted to announce that we are planning to put on a production of _Beauty and the Beast_ sometime in April. Two weeks from now auditions will be held for the various parts. If you would like to receive a list of characters, a sample script to study, and finally sign up to audition please see any teacher, prefect, or Head Boy/Girl.

More details will be released later. Please check back here or in your common rooms for these updates.

ATTENTION: All prefects and Heady Boy/Girl need to meet tonight at 8:00 in the Headmaster's office in order to discuss the play.


	2. Please Check Your Wands at the Front

**AN:** Yay! People actually started reading this! Here I shamelessly plug my other HG/RL story _Hoping for a Refuge_!

**Disclaimer:** No…nope…nada…nein…etc.

**Reviews:** Big thank you goes out to **_Rane2920072_**, **_sporty12gd4u_**, **_jaded emerald_**, **_Madame Maya_**, **_Saiya-jin girl_**/**_LB_**, **_Aljinon_** (Oh good, someone who knows about theatre! Please jump in and tell me when I'm horribly wrong), **_NeVeRmInD2_**/**_Flair Verona_**, and **_jeangray666_**.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter:** Hogwarts and its staff are delighted to announce that we are planning to put on a production of _Beauty and the Beast…_

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

At 8 o'clock, Hermione found herself in the Headmaster's office as told, next to someone she would rather like to hex. No, it was not Snape but someone who had equally tried to make her year as Head Girl a living hell. That would be the Head Boy, the Slytherin, the blonde pain in arse called Draco Malfoy. Oh, how she was trying to ignore him as the students waited on the teachers to arrive.

"So," he said, smirking like always, "how's my favorite little Head Girl tonight?"

Hermione forced a grin. "Peachy, absolutely peachy. And you, Draco?"

"Well I heard different, Granger. It seems Potions has been giving you trouble." He leaned back in his chair. _Fall…fall_, she thought. "You haven't been up to par recently. Has the Weasel been distracting you that much?"

She felt her face flush at the mention of Ron. They had been dating for over six months now ever since him and Lavender Brown broke up. Ron and Lavender's entire relationship could have been described as one big break up with all the off and on again periods. Yet, this time had been particularly nasty, what with the treacle pie ending up in Ron's face during the Christmas dinner. Hermione had been the one to comfort Ron for the umpteenth time then was more than surprised and of course pleased when he confessed his hidden feelings for her.

Giving Draco a nonchalant look, Hermione said, "Not as much as your girlfriend, Pansy, I'm sure. She's been looking particularly happy recently. Have you finally proposed like she's been talking about for ages? Or did your dad cart you off to her fine Pureblood family to keep up the good breeding?"

Hermione felt an immense feeling of pleasure at seeing Draco's face grow steadily pink almost red if his pale skin could manage it. His eyes radiated a look that could kill, most likely a very painful death indeed. A few of the younger students noticed the exchange but most had learned just to stay out of the way. Putting them in a room together most usually became volatile but getting in on their arguments could leave the perpetrator without the ability to function normally for days.

"Pansy is not and never was my girlfriend; my father would never approve of such. Doubt you need to worry about my love life, Granger, when yours is getting dismal. Weasel is going to get lonely with you spending all that extra time with Snape," he said before giving a scathing look at a 5th year girl who had looked down the long table at him.

"I heard the only reason you passed Advanced Potions was because of the extra time you spent with Snape. Alone with him for over two hours one time is what someone said. What were you having problems with that took so long? Having problems getting your belt off?" she added softly in his ear to keep the rest from hearing.

Draco at last turned red, a fire engine red. "You filthy Mudblood!" he roared, causing everyone' s head to turn sharply. He stood, knocking back his chair and whipped out his wand from his robes then pointed it directly at Hermione's throat. Promptly, a wand was pushing into his stomach and both stood there looking daggers at the other.

A shaky voice came from a 6th year Hufflepuff prefect, "Perhaps we should lower the wands; it can be talked out. Violen– Professor!"

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! What on earth, lower those wands right now!" came a stern voice from the door.

Someone behind McGonagall muttered, "Dear Merlin, I knew we'd left them in here too long together."

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

After confiscating both wands and a tense lecture about being examples for the entire school, Hermione and Draco sat in the seats the Deputy Headmistress told them to which were as far as possible from each other at the table. Each sat by their respected Heads of House who were both not looking too pleasant toward the other this evening either. Come to find out, after a brave Ravenclaw asked, that Peeves had written some very suggestive, to say the least, wording about McGonagall and Snape all over the teachers' room. Neither of them seemed keen about staying on the subject but the other teachers grinned behind their hands.

"Now," McGonagall said after the snickering had subsided, "let's get down to business. Seeing how the Headmaster is out at the Ministry, I will be in charge of this at the moment and will remain so upon his return. This meeting was called in order to straighten out who is in charge of what and so on."

A new Slytherin prefect raised his hand to be acknowledged. McGonagall nodded over her glasses. He cleared his throat, "Does that mean we have to do something?"

"Most certainly, either you will be a part of the crew, working behind the scenes or if you want to try out for a spot, be in the cast. Being leaders of your school, you are expected to participate and encourage others to do so," said McGonagall.

Hermione sighed under her breath. _Oh no, I am not being in another play. It is strictly painting scenery for me this time_, she thought. The other students at the table seemed to be thinking along the lines of just painting also.

"I have a list here," continued McGonagall, waving a sheet of parchment, "with what each professor will be over or helping with for the play. I've tried to play to each of your strengths. If there are any doubts or if there needs to be a change, please stay afterward."

Quickly, she began rattling off each professor and what he or she had been assigned. Sinistra looked slightly put off at being stuck with Trelawney for working on the costumes while the other clapped excitedly. Hermione already felt sorry for her. Flitwick on the other hand seemed delighted that he got to do special makeup and help with effects. His mood did not even dampen when McGonagall announced the person over the stage effects was in fact Snape. Hagrid, Sprout, and Hooch were assigned the set while Hooch would also be over the lighting during the play. Vector grinned at being the only one professor on the sound. That left only Professor Lupin whom she had saved for last.

"Professor Lupin will be my assistant director since he has experience in this field and will be helpful in keeping everything running smoothly."

At this Snape leaned forward looking at Remus. "Haven't you done this play before? What were you…Minerva told me… Weren't you the candlestick's understudy?"

Remus grinned slowly at him. "No, I'm afraid I was the head candlestick in that production."

The other man seemed put out that his bait did not work but he did not show it long. Draco tapped him on the shoulder who proceeded to speak lowly in his ear and glance meaningfully at Hermione. She returned the fierce glance and took the papers McGonagall was now handing out.

"You have all received three papers: one is the cast/crew list, sample script sheet with lines for each character, and a sign up sheet for just your House. In past plays, we've had problems with false signatures even with the best safe guards, so this year we're not leaving the material just out in the open. The sign up sheets are synchronized by each House, therefore if a name is signed to one it will appear on all. To duplicate the other two in order to hand out a copy, simply tap it with your wand and say _Xeroica_."

McGonagall held hers up as an example to demonstrate. "That's all I have for the students. Remember to think over where you wish to participate. I'm done with the professors as well unless they have something about the jobs to discuss."

A great scuffling of chairs was heard as all sixteen stood to leave. Hermione stayed where she was, trying to avoid getting anywhere near Draco who with his wand back looked to be moving toward the door. Wondering what had become of hers, she glanced around the tight space for McGonagall and found her next to Snape who was of course next to Draco. That would end up being a lose-lose situation. Growling in frustration, she turned around to wait it out in the far corner of the room.

She was surprised to say the least when Professor Lupin popped up from behind the table, a look of triumph on his face. Hand still on her chest; Hermione gave him a shocked smile then noticed what he had in his hand. Her wand. "Well," he said, handing it to her, "I finally found it. Minerva asked me to give it to you and then proceeded to walk off without telling me where it was, must have rolled off the table."

"Thanks," she said, pocketing it.

"You're quite welcome. So, what was that earlier with Draco?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"Oh," she groaned irritably, "he's just…he's just an arse!" Hermione looked stunned at what she blurted out. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to actually say that. What I meant was…"

He raised his eyebrows amused. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'd never mean such a thing about anyone. Draco is only trying to goad into doing something like you pulled earlier. He is precisely like his father was in school. Just try to keep your distance from him. If he won't stay away from you, maybe a little Jelly-legged jinx wouldn't hurt." He put his hands a bit. "Not that I would suggest such a thing as a teacher."

"And I'm sure you'd never mean such a thing either." Hermione glanced back over at Draco still hovering around Snape. "I can't get away from him. We share our own common room. Thank Merlin, the stairs to my room don't allow boys up them or he'd be knocking on that all the time."

"Ah," he nodded and looked down at her, "another perk of being a Head Girl, sharing close quarters with the Head Boy. They say it's to promote unity and understanding between the two."

"I'll introduce him to some understanding," she muttered very softly, watching the two Slytherins finally leave.

Remus laughed at that. "As long as no one catches you."

"Well, now that they are gone, I can leave without an incident. Thanks for my wand, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow in class," she smiled at him. "Goodnight."

"And goodnight to you." He waved back as she left out the door. Rubbing his neck and looking at his feet, he thought, _Assistant director? What have I gotten myself into? _


	3. Calling All Actors

**AN:** Sorry, I went on a _Hoping for a Refuge_ writing spree, but my Beauty and Beast muses have returned!

**Disclaimer:** Οι χαρακτήρες δεν είναι ορυχείο. Μόνο η πλοκή.

Reviews : Muchos gracias: Aljinon , Rane2920072 , and Sydney-Black . (Thanks for all the offers to help theatre-challenged me! All constructive critisim on that is very welcome.)

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter:** Someone behind McGonagall muttered, "Dear Merlin, I knew we'd left them in here too long together."

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

On the inside, Hermione was rejoicing. She thanked everything and everyone around her; silently of course, nevertheless never had she been so glad to see two weeks go by. No more people accosting her randomly in the hall for papers or a group, wanting to sign up, bombarding her as she tried to get to class. After today, she would no longer have to hear people reciting lines hesitantly in a monotone from empty classrooms or worse catching someone trying to warm up their vocal chords and attempt to sing a line. _Better them than me_, she thought.

The auditions were to be held promptly after supper around 7:30. Of course, Hermione had to attend; she was the Head Girl. The Head Boy and any prefects that were available also were required to attend. _Maybe I should get there early so I can avoid the git or would that look obvious. _Actually, the status between the two had improved slightly since their last explosive meeting. No insults had been thrown recently and Draco had even offered to help her with her potions' essay, but he had said with some disdain that she really did not need any anyway.

Neither Harry nor Ron seemed too interested in being in the play. For a moment, they wanted to be in the effects but soon changed their minds at the mention of Snape. Now they resigned themselves to just watch it and have a good laugh. The last statement came after Hermione showed them the list of people going to audition. She was hoping desperately that someone would make a surprise showing today or else the whole business might crash and burn.

Hermione rolled off her Head Girl bed, which she was very proud of, all decked out in red and gold. She had been enjoying the last part of lunch in her personal quarters, away from Harry and Ron's chatting about Quidditch. This upcoming period she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. _Maybe I should walk down there with Draco. Try to mend the fence some more._ She snorted aloud to herself. _Fat chance of that happening. _Hearing her the soft chiming of the clock in the common room downstairs, Hermione started on to class.

Most of the class was standing outside the door when Hermione arrived. It appeared that Professor Lupin had yet to arrive and would most certainly be late for his own class. Harry and Ron stood right next to the door and waved at her appearance.

She budged her way through the group to them. Each greeted her in his own way. Harry waved and said "Hi," while Ron discreetly gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Where's Prof-"

Hermione did not get a chance to finish because suddenly Ron grabbed, pulled her towards him, pushed her against him, and proceeded to try to have a brief make-out session. She quickly broke it off and gave him a raised-eyebrow look. Not that she minded such activities, no; she just rather liked them in private, as in not the entire class within viewing distance. He looked slightly disappointed plus red in the face and did not look at her. His glance was instead at something behind Hermione.

"What was that about?" she asked.

He looked back at her and fumbled a few words then returned stare at the same spot. Hermione turned her head to notice not many of the students were looking at them. It wasn't as if they had not seen it before or had been caught doing the same. She noticed Malfoy with a simpering Pansy on his arm giving her a look, but that one paled in comparison to the one given by the person Ron was staring at.

Lavender Brown.

If looks could kill, then Hermione knew she would be fallen over stone cold dead on the floor. Fortunately, for her, Lavender did not follow through with what her eyes were saying and only gave her another death stare before flipping her hair and huffing off with the ever-present group of giggling girls trailing behind her. Hermione turned back to Ron who looked down at her sheepishly. She pointed a finger at him and started to ask him something before he was saved not by the bell, but by Professor Lupin coming through the crowd to unlock the door.

Once inside, Hermione sat in her assigned seat, which was in front of Ron and beside Harry. Not a good arrangement for discussing, not even with notes since they were seated closest to Professor Lupin's desk. She wondered if Ron would ever stop being so jittery whenever Lavender happened to pop up and they were together. The boy went into a nervous scramble when she came around._ Sure, they had been together a long time before but that did not mean they were going out at the moment._

Hermione glanced a look at Lavender. The other girl was staring none too discreetly at her. So, Hermione gave her a grin that she hoped relayed the message 'I've got him and you don't.' It did. Lavender's eyes turned to slits and she turned to talk to Parvati in a hurried whisper. Now satisfied with the situation, Hermione returned her attention to the front of the room where Professor Lupin stood.

"Today in class we are going to go over your last test, correct them, and see what questions you have over it," said Lupin, as he circled the room handing out tests with the occasional one becoming airborne to keep him from going three rows over. Luckily for Hermione, he just handed her hers or else she would have made a fool of herself trying to catch it.

The red ink scrawled on the top paper in cursive said 'As always – 100.' She grinned; it had been a hard test. Obviously the rest of the room agreed since most groaned at their grades and the multitude of red _x_'s on them.

"I told you," Lupin chided, "that it wasn't going to be easy. The majority of you thought otherwise and did not study. Now the entire first page was over Reflexive curses and nearly all of you were off the mark on number four…"

Hermione looked down at her answer which had a red 'Good points' written next to it. Usually she tried to pay attention while they went over tests, but today she found her mind wandering. She glanced back at Lavender again to see if she was staring at her. Lavender's eyes were not locked on her paper or Hermione but instead held the professor at the front in rapt attention.

_Oh, please_, Hermione thought, _she goes from being spitting mad about Ron to practically mooning over Professor Lupin. Pun intended._

Trying not to be obvious, she snuck a few glances out the corner of her eye at the rest of the girls. They all had the same expression on their faces: somewhat slack with eyes gazing dreamily at Lupin. Even a few of the Slytherins were breaking rank and giving him the eye. Not that he noticed any of this. Lupin continued to plow through to page three, still discussing various curses and what they should have put about them.

_Wow, he is absolutely clueless. _Hermione stared at Remus now. Her chin propped in her hand, she began to get still more lost in thought. _Not that I would ever have such an expression on my face or would ever entertain such thoughts._

Another part of her conscious shot back. _Well…there was just a bit of something in 3rd year. Not that it meant anything. I've been over that since…umm…forever. Right, forever._

Her eyes followed as he moved back and forth in front of the class taking questions. _I mean_, she looked him over, _just because he's been looking better recently: less gray, less tired, livelier, and even go as far as say younger doesn't mean all these sappy expression ought to be going on. Sure he's intelligent, really kind, and sweet with a great laugh. It's not like I'm going to stare at him…with…dreamy, fluttering eyes._

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped a mile in her seat and rose her eyes to meet the gray ones right in front of her desk.

"I've asked you three times to read your excellent answer to number 24, but it looks like you're still on page one." He grinned. "Please turn to page four and enlighten us on jinxing."

She fumbled to the page and began reading with a slightly pink face. _Accidental staring_, she kept repeating to herself, _completely, wholly, utterly accidental!_

The rest of the day Hermione was much more attentive in her classes. Snape could have not been anymore annoyed by her diligence since she managed to brew a flawless Veritaserum. He even let her keep a vial of the truth potion after she asked; he wanted her out of his site that bad. She considered stealing a bit of a senses duller; maybe it would keep her from having to actually listen to the auditions.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Snape kept his potions under lock down and she was indeed going to be suffering through hours of wailing solos and fake emotions. Her designated seat right behind McGonagall gave no chance for escape either. The set crew had constructed a short-term magically bound together stage for the night, which she was told was nothing compared to what they were actually planning on for the play. Even more unfortunate, Lupin had already had a mishap involving a loose board on that stage which raised a few questions about the competence of the set crew.

The DADA teacher was alright in the end and took his seat next to McGonagall (seeing he was the one who actually knew about theatre), signaling the auditions could start. Hermione did not try to hide her groan. _At least Draco isn't here._

All of the potential 'stars' were kept out in a room to the side until their particular character was called up and they could go in. It had been decided ahead of time to leave the two main roles last and to start with the supporting cast incase it became desperate at the end and someone had to be moved up to being Belle or Beast. Anybody left was stuck being a townsperson or a minor piece of talking furniture.

Maurice, Belle's father, was the first one ordered in to face the panel. By the number of names on the paper, not many boys seemed too keen on being the old guy. Hermione stared off as they began reading with the only good part being when Ernie from Hufflepuff actually was able to conjure up, naturally he said, some tears over his daughter being held by the Beast. _Who knew he had that in him? Shoe-in._

The other main parts for the furniture dragged on. Colin Creevey's still high-pitched voice went well with his part of Chip, the teacup. Everyone visibly cringed when any of them started to sing. Hermione's ears were never going to be same after Hannah Abbott's rendition of _Tale As Old As Time_. That's when she finally broke down and a simple _Quietus_ directed at her ears solved all her problems.

She began reading the script absentmindedly. She looked up briefly to see who was up and did a double take. There stood Luna Lovegood, belting a tune that Hermione could not hear. Quickly, she reversed to hear Luna end her note smoothly and with harmony. All the teachers looked stunned and pleased at the same time. Hermione gave Professor Lupin a quick poke that she hoped he would not mind.

"What part are we on?" she whispered.

"Belle," he answered equally low as Luna continued.

Puzzled, Hermione said, "But that's not…"

The rest of the room began to realize the same thing Hermione had. Luna might be in the Belle auditions but she sure was not singing any parts of Belle's.

"Luna," McGonagall said, holding up a hand for her to stop, "what part are you auditioning for?"

Luna's big eyes gazed at the row in front of her. "I'm here for Mrs. Potts," she said matter of factually and continued with a note Hannah had not come close to hitting earlier.

The Transfiguration teacher held up her hand again. "Luna, this is the Belle audition. The Mrs. Potts one has already been held."

"Oh," the girl said, "well some humferlumps held me up in the hall, terrible pests."

McGonagall shook her head, arguing was futile. "Okay, okay. We'll put you down under Mrs. Potts. Thank you."

She left and the auditions transitioned to Beast. Hermione placed her charm back on. It had been very usual during the majority of the auditions; just watching the grimaces at Parvati's attempt at Belle was enough for her. Hermione returned to the script as a huge Ravenclaw entered.

Around page 45, she realized people were staring at her. Apparently, the auditions were over, since no one was on the stage, but the few who were left at the staff table just kept looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked. Their mouths moved without sound. She removed the spell again.

"Huh?" she tried again.

McGonagall looked agape. "Miss Granger, where did you learn to sound like that? And why didn't you tell us!"

Hermione scrunched her brows. "Learn to sound like what? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're singing!" she said exasperated as if was obvious.

"I don't sing," Hermione said quickly.

"We've been sitting here listening to you sing it," she pointed to the script, "under your breath. Well, you were trying to but you've become increasingly louder."

Hermione could only look around surprised and mortified at the same time. _Stupid spell!_ She had not heard herself singing aloud, assuming the entire time only she could hear it. This one was going to be hard to get out of.

McGonagall furiously scribbled out something on her papers and wrote out Hermione's name next to Belle. The older witch turned around to face Hermione again, gave her a stern look, and said, "Of course, you'll agree to play the part of Belle since you are so well suited for it."

"Well…" even sterner look, "of course. I'd be delighted." Delighted came out as a grumble. The rest of the staff congratulated her on the spot even Remus who laughed a little at her cynicism. Absolutely no way out of this one.


	4. The Show Must Go On

**AN:** /dances around YAY! Capítulo nuevo! Lo siento (I'm sorry) I'm taking Spanish and I enjoy using it randomly…

**Disclaimer:** To own or not to own? That is the question. And everyone knows the answer!

**Reviews: **Danke – **_Radingsouls4u_**,**_ Aljinon (_**Here's something to brighten the muddle of testing!),**_ FlairVerona_**,**_ Lunatick27_**/**_Nique_**,**_ jaded emerald_**, **_Rane2920072 (_**If Disney would open up that darn vault of theirs, I could get me a copy!),**_ saicho-18 (_**This story is my escape from my own cliché angst HG/RL. It's fun to write when no one is in apparent peril!), **_venusrose_**,**_ lyndaiz (_**Gracias pero no gracias. Sorry but I've the story set in my mind the way I want & something new would throw me off. Lo siento!), **_Smiles28_**,and**_ dubtheeunforgiven._**

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter:** Another part of her conscious shot back. _Well…there was just a bit of something in 3rd year. Not that it meant anything. I've been over that since…umm…forever. Right, forever._

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Hermione let out a soft hiss of pain. "Are you trying to pin it to me?"

"Oh," answered Parvati from her left side, not sounding too convincing, "sorry about that."

Sure and she'd been sorry the past twelve other times she had poked Hermione with the sewing pins. This behavior had only started after Professor Trelawney had left Hermione to the mercy of the darker skinned girl. Parvati was more than likely following whatever orders Lavender whispered to her constantly. At the moment, it involved impaling Hermione repeatedly as she stood wrapped in cloth. Who said actors have all the fun?

Behind them, several sewing machines hummed in unison as they drummed out pieces of clothing. The costume department had an entire section of backstage to themselves. It had been dubbed the Hogwart's sweatshop and it contained a crew of mostly girls and a few boys who mistakenly admitted they knew how to sew. Both Parvati and Lavender after falling face first at auditions had joined upon hearing that Professor Trelawney was helping head it.

Parvati finished pinning and went to retrieve a professor to show off her work and get approval. Hermione wondered if it would be useable considering it was probably blood-soaked. Stiffly, she stood rooted in her spot to wait for someone to help get her out of the fabric. From her position, she could see the front part of the stage, the part the audience would see. Remus stood out in a group of extras that were playing the townsfolk at the first. He looked to be trying to get them to all sing in unison.

Absentmindedly, she watched him wave his hand in tune and say the words along with them. She stood hypnotized before beginning to shift from foot to foot. Shouldn't Parvati had returned by now? _She better not have left me here to suffer_, thought Hermione. _Wouldn't put it past her. _She turned to look behind her and wondered if she could make her way to someone at the back without ripping out every single pin. The stage was in plain view unlike the costume department and even slightly closer. Maybe if she beckoned somebody would come…

Slowly, she rose an arm and jiggled it. The white fabric of her sleeves flapped dangerously at the seams. Again, she tried, but to no avail. Sucking in a apprehensive breath, she delicately picked up the blue cloth of her dress and shuffled carefully toward the stage. The group came closer into view; they were all turned away from her. Hermione considered yelling to get their attention, but that was quickly shot down. That would only give Parvati and Lavender even more satisfaction. She started padding around for her wand. If she stunned one, that might their attention.

She cursed under her breath, remembering her wand was with her book bag that sat in the far back. Luckily, as she began her strange hobble toward the front again, Remus looked up and gave her a quizzical look. Cautious of the seams, she beckoned him with a hand motion. He held up a hand to the group and she heard him say, "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

As they dispersed, he strode over to her to rigid position. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me out of this. I can't get out of it by myself without messing it up and Parvati has left me for dead in it," she answered.

"Of course," he paused, looking the dress over, "but…uh…where do I begin?"

Hermione turned her head to look over he shoulder. "I think if you take out a few from the middle back seam that I could wiggle out, but you're going to need to hold it while I try."

"Alright." He began plucking out the silver pins. "Other than the wardrobe problems, how has the whole play experience been going for you?"

"It's going fine so far, though I must say working with Sergey and Sven is a little intimidating. I understand Beast is supposed to be formidable and all, but they are absolutely huge." She began to tug at the sleeves and maneuver her arms out.

Remus held the top of the dress for support. "I can only imagine, but they were the best out of the group. The poor people doing the sewing are having as hard a time as you are. They have to make clothes to fit them."

_Probably have to find some circus tents_, she thought. She did not mean it in an unkind way; it was just the truth. Sergey and Sven were twins who obviously took after their Russian dad instead of their Scandinavian mother. Each stood roughly six feet and seven inches tall with exceedingly broad shoulders and limbs like tree trunks. Their constantly serious face framed by black hair never left much room for Hermione to really get to know them.

The blouse part hung around her waist exposing her tank top as she studied the best way to remove herself from the bottom. "I haven't popped any out, yet have I? Sinistra will have my head. She's already stressed to the point dealing with Professor Trelawney." She mumbled out, "Not that I can blame her."

"I don't see any," answered Remus, scanning the floor. "Don't be so hard on Sybil; she's really not that bad once she gets out of her tower. Though I have to admit, she's taken up telling me my future every time I see her. Absolute nightmare when she comes in and tells me about my death in front of the first years. How do you suppose we get the bottom off without taking out the entire waist?"

"Maybe if you came around front and held everything, I might could steady myself enough to get out."

He did as instructed and lightly took hold of the fabric to keep it from moving. She grasped his forearm before sliding down a side a miniscule distance. "Don't worry," she said, feeling a pin poke her leg, "ever since I lost my 'aura' to the great beyond, she's given up on me and my future. Not that I'm complain–" Hermione was cut short from finishing her sentence and from stepping out from the dress by a shrill voice.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing? Of course, I know what you are doing, since my Inner Eye informed me. Don't move a muscle, that dress is probably past repair after what you've done to it." She noticed Remus standing as innocent as he could. "And you! Helping her. Well," she finished in a slightly more mystical tone as she started to settle down.

"If one of your helpers hadn't left me standing with this on I wouldn't have had to do this. We only took out a few pins; they can easily be put back," retorted Hermione.

"Well," repeated Trelawney, her eyes regarding Hermione irritably, "get out of that dress and I'll just have to take it back so one of them can fix it. I am considering taking points away from Gryffindor for such foolish behavior."

"Professor! That's absolutely the most stupid–"

Remus cut in between Hermione's arm-crossed figure now barelegged in her shorts to Trelawney who delicately held the dress out from her. "Now, Sybil, be reasonable. She was left with pins sticking in her and nobody around to help her. I'm sure the dress will be fine. Next time maybe your students ought to remember their jobs and not leave one to stand and suffer."

He had taken hold of Trelawney's arm as he said this and started steering her around toward the drone of machines. She glanced toward Hermione, "This time I will let it slide, but do not think because you are Head Girl you can get away with whatever you want. My Inner Eye will inform me of anymore of your damages to _my_ department." Her bangles rattled as she pointed a finger to her eye.

"Oh please," murmured Hermione to herself, neither of the other two heard her since Trelawney had turned her divination skills toward Remus.

She followed behind them into the backstage area, needing to find her bag with her uniform in it. Obviously, Trelawney had completely forgotten about Hermione as she sloppily put the dress on a nearby table. She was instead completely engrossed in trying to tell Remus something.

"Remus, Remus," her voice turned even more misty, "The stars, they have informed me once again concerning you. Venus has moved into your house and is very bright. Do you know what that means?"

He appeared amused by this revelation instead of frightened. "Either it's not very cloudy out or my house needs a new roof."

Trelawney struck a dramatic pose with her hand on a weary face. "No, my child, no! Venus represents love and passion, both of which will soon enter your life. It is written in the stars!"

Hermione could not help but roll her eyes. How cheesy was that line? Remus seemed to think along the same lines as he gave her a raised eyebrow look. He patted Trelawney on the shoulder and said, "I'll be sure to watch out for the ladies, alright? But I really must be getting back to my group. They've more than likely all wondered off by now."

He left them both in the sweatshop and started toward the stage. As he passed Hermione, he said, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"It needs to stop finding me," she answered, "and thanks for helping me out with the costume."

"Anytime." He gave her one last smile and then was gone to round up the prodigal chorus line.

Giggles came from behind Hermione as she watched him go. Very familiar giggles.

"Professor Lupin," mock sighed the voice, "thank you so much for helping me get my costume off. It was hot under all that fabric and all."

A fake deepened voice cut in, "Anytime. Perhaps I could help you with the rest of it."

New peals of laughter broke out. Turning, Hermione gave her infamous stare to both girls, each of their eyes were bright with laughter. Lavender and Parvati – who would have guessed? How quaint…

Lavender attempted to appear surprised at Hermione looking at them. Nonchalantly, she said, "What is it, Hermione? Come to ruin the rest of the costumes."

Parvati smirked and whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear, "She needs more so Lupin can rip them off of her, too."

Hermione had taken on her superior look, which she often used on infidels or people in general who annoyed her. "How brilliant you both are for figuring that out. Have nothing better to do then watch me get out of dress? One that you," she looked pointedly at Parvati, "left me in."

They smirked. "Trust me, Granger," said Lavender, "it wasn't the dress we were watching." A secretive smile played on her lips, like an all too happy cat with a few dead mice.

"Well," Hermione snapped, "enlighten me as to what exactly you were watching."

"To be exact, that would have been Lupin's fancy handwork."

"Yeah," put in Parvati, "looks like you and the professor were getting pretty cozy out there. Think…if he'd lowered his hands a bit…" She shot Lavender a suggestive raised eyebrow look and a knowing grin.

Hermione gave them a pitying glare. "So that's how it is. Don't get jealous about that, although it's not as if anyone is trying to get their hands on either of you." She cocked her head and smiled triumphantly before brushing past them to get her bag. _Lucky for them I didn't have my wand or else they wouldn't be standing so pretty at the moment_, she thought, shouldering her book bag.

Walking past the two now huddled together throwing her dirty glances, Hermione could not help but think of what they had said. _How silly and completely idiotic. _Parvati mentioned something to Lavender that caused the other's face to grin wickedly and her eyes to glow with amusement and an equal amount of mischievousness. She answered lowly, "…that's what she thinks."

Not that the Head Girl noticed, since her head was too busy wrapping itself around a certain professor. _Ha, they just wished it had been them getting his help. _She headed for the changing rooms off to the left of the stage. _They wanted his strong, capable hands on their backs and hips. _Her feet paused in mid stride

She did not just think that thought.

_You have to admit…it was kind of nice_, came a sneaky voice. _You haven't seen Ron in awhile; you've both been busy. _Mentally, she rolled her eyes. _That does not mean, well, anything! I don't melt into a pool of jelly at the first warm set of hands that touch me, no siree, especially not someone who would never think of me like that. _Her hand was on the dressing room's doorknob. _And why wouldn't he_? shot back the sly voice. Hermione was saved from having to launch a completely new argument on her conscious due to a commotion from the front stage that sent her running.

Apparently everyone had come running too since the stage was filled with people. The costumers, painters, builders, effects people, and basically the whole of Hogwarts crowded around something. Hermione deftly used her bag to help get her to the front where a very strange sight was unfolding. McGonagall had broken down into tears and was crying on Lupin's shoulder, blabbering. Yes, the mighty McGonagall was blabbering.

"It's over! All over!" she cried out. "They've gone back to Russia. For their grandmother's funeral, no less. How could they? _My_ play is ruined!" The last statement sent her into another sob.

Awkwardly, Remus patted her shoulder before giving her a handkerchief. "Who left?"

The older witch dabbed her eyes and blew her nose then said more clearly, "Sergey and Sven, our lead and only understudy for Beast."

A collected gasp came from the surrounding group and a flurry of whispers broke out. Remus shook his head disapprovingly at them then shooed them with a stern look. Hermione hung around a little ways away so she could hear. This concerned her.

"Won't they be back in time? Surely they'll return in time to finish out the play."

McGonagall gave him a crazed look. "No, no. Don't you know how long the period for proper Russian mourning is?"

"Well," started Remus puzzled, "can't say that I do but–"

"Too long," she muttered, "that's how long. They won't be back the rest of the year. What are we to do? There isn't a lead. I just knew something bad was going to happen!"

Obviously, Remus was not used to having to handle McGonagall in such a way, but everyone is due for a breakdown when it is well deserved. Soothingly, he said, "There are plenty of actors who can take their place. We'll just have to go back through and find someone. The play isn't ruined."

"No, it's too late," she said. "We're too far into rehearsals to move anybody. We're doomed, absolutely doomed. No lead!" The last part came out slightly hysterical.

Remus answered sternly, "I've done this before and I can assure you we'll find a substitute. Minerva, you have to get a hold on yourself. The show must go on."

From her sidelined position, Hermione noticed something dawning on McGonagall's face. Slowly the Transfiguration teacher said, "Wait…you've done this before…"

Puzzled at this calmer response, Remus nodded. "Yes."

McGonagall grinned up at Remus for the first time, a scheming grin then whispered to herself, "Of course, of course."

"Of course what?" asked Remus, eyebrows raised.

"You."

"Me?" He looked at her pondering. "What about me?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh no, when I said the show must go on, I didn't mean it would go on with me–"

The stern face graced McGonagall's features again. Once again, she was in control and in her element. Briskly, she informed Remus, "You'll take their place." Her gaze became sterner as Remus tried to protest again. "It'll be perfect. Everyone will stay in their positions and nothing will be disrupted. You'll have an easy time catching up since you're done this before after all. That is of course if you agree."

Hermione stood in the shadows completely befuddled at this sudden change of events. Remus shook his head and started to speak before McGonagall fixed him with a look as severe as the one that caused Hermione to crumble.

Enunciating each word clearly, she said, "The show must go on."

"Alright," Remus looked at his shoes in defeat. "I'll do it."

"Good, very good." She clapped her hands excitedly. "Now, you have a script and you know where we are at, so what you really need to do is get with Miss Granger and catch up. Miss Granger!"

The Gryffindor started from her lurking place in the shadows. Hesitantly, she moved to stand next to McGonagall. "Yes, Professor?" she inquired in her best innocent voice.

"I know you've been standing there the whole time, so you can drop the act. Not that I mind, much less explaining to do. I'm sure you've heard everything and know nothing in actuality has changed. Though you'll have to take some time out of your schedule, so you and Professor Lupin can work with the material by yourselves. Surely the two of you can work something out."

"I'm sure we can," reassured Remus. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. With her help, I'll be memorizing in no time."

"Be certain that you do," said McGonagall as she bid them farewell. She had business with Snape about the effects and the fact that he had to do them whether he liked it or not.

"So," started Hermione, still clutching her bag and still not in her uniform, "are Tuesdays and Thursdays good for you?"

"That sounds fine. Do you care where we meet? My office has enough space if you'd like to meet there."

She tugged at the strap on her bag. "That sounds good. I can come anytime after eight unless that's bad for you."

"No, no," he answered. "Around eight is perfectly all right. Would you like to start tomorrow or shall we wait for next Tuesday?"

"Tomorrow. I can come tomorrow although I might have to cut it short. I promised Ron I'd try to spend some time with him."

"That's understandable," he said, almost dejectedly, but Hermione's ears must be faulty. "Well, Miss Granger, it is late and my first class will not find me likeable without some sleep so I must say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor, and see you tomorrow." She flashed him a grin that lit up her whole face as she turned to leave.

Remus suddenly realized as he started his walk back to his office and to his room that he _really _did not know what he'd gotten himself into this time. Assistant director? That was straightforward. Being in a room with a dazzling, brilliant, and vivacious young women for an extended period of time…alone? Let's just say, they don't write self-help books on things like that.


	5. The Point of No Return

**AN:** First off I'd like to say I'm sorry to Sergey and Sven for having to kill their poor grandmother off. She was terribly nice and all, but I had to take writer privileges. Since someone mentioned in a review, how dare I not tell them I have another HG/RL…I will say again…yes, I have another HG/RL fic. It's called _Hoping for a Refuge._ I'll stop plugging now…

**Disclaimer:** Sorry for using your wonderful music in my pitiful fanfic, Andrew Lloyd Webber, but I needed it. :D Nor do I own the lines from the movie; Disney does!

**Reviews: _Saiya-jin girl, weirdpeopleandthepickle/Gothicalwriter, Smiles28, Gywnn-Potter, JinxTwix _**(Well they're not going to start jumping on each other randomly if that's how 'fast' you're talking…:P)**_, katemary77, Rane2920072 _**(¡Gracias! Hablo español bastante bien. Tengo la clase de español uno. Ja, ja? Que es alemán¿verdad?) **_, fuzzypuff, venusrose _**(Thanks for liking this fic so much and for all your support on both fics!)**_, QueenCrissCross, CharmedLeoLvr, Aljinon _**(You seem happy their grandma died…I hate HG/RW, well just Ron in general at times, and it's going to show…)**_, FlairVerona, Radingsouls4u, _**and **_Aelimir _**(Would they dare kiss in front of everyone:D This is me…so…most likely, but I wonder what Ron would have to say.)

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter:** "Tomorrow. I can come tomorrow although I might have to cut it short. I promised Ron I'd try to spend some time with him."

"That's understandable," he said, almost dejectedly, but Hermione's ears must be faulty.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"Granger, if you don't turn that down, I will_ personally_ see to it that you'll never be able to utter another sound ever again."

Once more, Hermione regretted telling her staircase to allow Draco admittance up it. She could certainly hear his complaining clearer but that was slightly better than when he resorted to throwing things at her door; the dents had been getting harder to pop out. The staircase was as far as he would ever go, since he needed a password to get into her room, and he was never getting that.

"Are you trying to say I can't sing, Malfoy?" she asked from the other side of the door, grinning a grin he couldn't see. Maybe she could soundproof her room, but where would the fun in that be? Although he did constantly take to nearly taking off her door by the hinges.

"Even if I was, Granger, which I never said, that's beside the point. I need to finish some Transfiguration work and you're racket isn't helping me any!" he burst out irritably.

She reached over a hand and stopped the music that had been playing. Perhaps she could procure some musical selections that had nothing to do with the play and torture Draco with those. As long as she liked it, who cared what he thought?

Glancing over at her bedside clock, she grabbed up her playbook before abruptly opening the door. Apparently, Draco had been leaning on it, waiting for an answer, because he nearly fell over and flayed wildly as he managed to regain his balance. She smiled innocently at him and said, "Well, I've got to go to Professor Lupin's. Good luck with your homework. Surely you won't hear us two floors up."

Draco followed her down the steps, still trying to get in his word. He was still behind her as she went out the portrait hole and she shut it in his face. She really did not have the time to deal with him. A figure down the hall, retreating quickly, had caught her eye.

"Ron!" she called after the person. "Ron, wait!"

The mop of red hair halted hesitantly before swinging around to face her. He smiled weakly and then it was gone. Both his hands were stuffed into this trousers' pockets while he waited for her to catch up. Hermione soon stood in front of him and received the customary greeting kiss. She took his hand which felt oddly clammy and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch for a bit of late practice. Do you have another rehearsal?" He disentangled their hands to gesture at the script book.

"No," she said, grasping the book with both hands, "I've got to help Professor Lupin with his lines since he's Beast now. The Tolstoy twins had to leave for a funeral and won't be back to finish the play."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I'd heard Ravenclaw had lost both of its Beaters. They're having problems finding any replacements."

"You said you were going to the Quidditch pitch." Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Isn't it the other way?"

"Is it?" said Ron flustered. "Well I've got to go get my broom before I go down there."

"I thought you kept the brooms down at the pitch?" she asked.

"I lent it to Finch-Fletchley in Hufflepuff for their practice earlier. So, I need to go get it from him."

"Okay," said Hermione and looked down at her watch. "Well, I'll see you after I get done or…you get done whichever."

"Alright, I'll see you back here." Ron gave her a quick kiss before taking the stairs to his right that went down and Hermione took the stairs to the left that went up.

As she reached the floor Lupin was on, a sudden realization hit her like an out of control Bludger. The floor above her own room that she had just exited to this floor was where Hufflepuff's dormitories were while Gryffindors were located a floor below her room. Ron would have had to just come down from the Hufflepuff's in order to be on her floor…on his way down to Gryffindor, but… if he was going to Hufflepuff, shouldn't he have taken the same staircase she did? Or maybe if he was to go around… Hermione shook her head confused. She could hardly make sense of it and decided that Ron was more than likely lost.

She opened the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door and entered the strange sight of the darkened room. Making her way through the desks, she reached the winding staircase to his office. Hermione started to climb it, feeling suddenly hesitant to go up. The prospect of being alone for who knew how long with him was rapidly starting to sound scary, but in a good scary which caused her to worry even more. _Why couldn't the professors all be ancient, wrinkled, and horrible to be around,_ she thought.

A strange sound met her ears as she closed in on the landing. She finally figured out what it was as she stood outside the door, looking down at the crack of light that escaped from the bottom. Music. It was music. Lupin was playing some sort of music that was not in the production; Hermione knew that score from front to back. A voice was joining the one emitting from the actual record. Quietly, she opened the door.

His back was to the door, as she stood framed in the doorway. Instead, he faced the music player that continued to play decently loud. She stood riveted, listening to him. Hermione felt she should not break the spell that held him, held him in the music.

"What sweet seduction lies before us?" he sang, softly at the end. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold." She startled at how boomingly the next line came out. "What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…" Slowly, he ended and stopped, waiting on the next line, Christine's line.

Hermione didn't know why she did it. Sure, she knew the song and all… Perhaps the moment had caught her up in its magic and she briefly forgot herself, but she did it anyway and there was no way around it. From the door, she took up the song, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence."

Remus turned sharply in his chair to the foreign, apparitional voice. She grinned at his face that shifted from startled surprised to more of a happily surprised. Hermione finished the next few lines. "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…" She trailed off as he turned the music player's switch and let the melody slowly fade away.

"And you told McGonagall you couldn't sing," he said. "Miss Granger, I do believe you lied to a teacher."

"I never said I couldn't," she answered. "I said I didn't, which is completely different. Not as though you were any more willing than I was."

"Please sit down," he indicated the chair next to him. "I was a victim of circumstance while you set yourself up. Although, I'm sure McGonagall would have found out sooner or later–she always does–and then forced you anyway."

Taking a seat, Hermione shook her head and smiled. "She would have done the same to you. Neither Sergey nor Sven sounded half as good as you do. A bit of you singing as the Phantom and you would have been the lead instantly."

"You think so? I'm afraid you haven't heard too many people sing if you think I'm any good. Do you like _The Phantom of the Opera_? I've always found the ending disappointing."

Vehemently, she nodded in agreement. "Me, too. Christine should have stayed with the Phantom. She had a deeper pull to him than Raoul, a more…" she tried to find the word, "soulful pull, but his face and his nature made it impossible. I think people put too much warrant on appearances, though."

"I agree." He flashed a sad grin before it dissipated. "But not everyone sees the same as us. Now," his tone became brisker, "I'm right here." He pointed to a page and she flipped to it. "We can start on this scene if you want or whichever page you're on, Miss Granger."

She paused from her page flipping to look at his inquisitive eyes and said, "Hermione. Just call me, Hermione. I feel old being called Miss Granger, Professor Lupin."

His eyebrows shot up. "You think being called _professor_ makes me feel young? While we're discarding formalities, you can call me Remus during practices, but of course not in the classroom. Being at the Order and being at Hogwarts are different. The other ladies of the class might feel left out." He said the last part in all seriousness.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew! He knew all along about the ogling and the feminine sighs that followed him down the halls. Splendid, splendid, splend– no wait…if he noticed their looks of adoration and love (or lust, depending on who it was), he must have noticed hers… She felt she had lost the ability to breathe briefly.

"I'm glad I have you in class, one of the only people, the only girl who actually pays attention and answers my questions that constantly get silence for an answer." That statement helped quell any fears that had shot up. Not that she was ever staring anyway, so why would she even need to worry. "Now, Belle shall we begin here…"

Quite a few minutes in, Hermione was starting to throw herself into the scene. Anyone who might chance to walk in on the two would have found the sight strange with Remus still sitting, but Hermione had moved out of her chair to kneel next to him. She gently held his lower arm and pretend to be cleaning a wound "Just…hold still," she repeated.

Convincingly, Remus burst out, "That hurts!" Although at the moment, he was far from thinking that thought. Frankly, he was trying to keep thoughts out of his head.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much," Hermione shot back.

Remus tried to look angrily at her and not sneak glances from his book. "Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

_Maybe_, thought Hermione, _I'm liking the yelling too much. Way too much time around Malfoy._ "Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" _And maybe you like clinging to his arm too much_. She inwardly scowled.

As instructed in the book, Remus paused as if thinking and went on, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" _You shouldn't be wanting her to touch your arm or even ever touch you for that matter_, his own sneaky voice said. _You dirty old werewolf…_

"Well you should learn to control you temper!" said Hermione finishing out the argument.

From her lowered position next to him, Remus had to look down at Hermione. He opened his mouth to speak then bowed his head slightly, turning his head from her gaze that held a faint touch of softness in them and even some fire, but that she must doing for the scene. That's what he kept telling himself.

She moved her hand and pretend-rag farther up toward his elbow as if closer to an invisible wound. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little."

On cue, Remus gave a grunt of pain and Hermione could hardly keep herself from giggling. Regaining composure, she spoke tenderly, "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

Turning his head, he noticed she had moved closer. McGonagall had told them in group rehearsals that they (meaning Hermione and Sergey or Sven at the time) needed to get as close as possible during the scene to heighten the feeling, as she put it. Obviously, Hermione still followed through with that order even though she was moving closer to him. He dipped his head lower and said, matching her tender tone, "You're welcome."

Hermione knew she _did _stop breathing then. If she only leaned in a bit and tilted her head, then…then a picture flashed in her mind. One with red hair and freckles. She let out her breath and eased back on her heels away from Remus. "I've-I've got to go."

Remus leaned back also and glanced at his watch. "Yes, it's getting late. You don't want to keep Ron waiting."

She stood up, looking at him slumped slightly in his chair, and one arm propped up holding his face and his eyes somewhat dismal. "No, I can't. Leave him alone too long, that is, and he might run off with another girl." She meant the last part as a joke, but Remus regarded her seriously.

"If he ever did that he'd be a fool, an absolute idiot, which is hard to refute even at the moment." Hermione did not whether he meant to be funny or not. "Anyway, we're still on the same schedule for next week. Thursday and Friday? I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"I'll be here at eight sharp both nights for however long it takes until I get you reciting this backwards and forwards." She held up the book. "I have nothing going on. I'm more than happy to come help you." _In more ways than one. _Inward scowl again._ OH…SHUT UP! _

"All right, thanks for coming. I'll see you tomorrow in class then," he said holding the open door as she stood on the landing, nearly lost in the shadows of the unlit classroom.

"Anytime, Prof– Remus. Goodnight," Hermione said, glancing back at the figure outlined in the brightly lit door. Slowly, she stepped down the stairs with only the office light to go by.

Remus watched her leave and wondered if the Phantom felt like this every time he watched Christine return to Raoul, knowing his own pull to her was stronger than either two realized. He gradually shut the door, turned the music player back on, and fell entranced back into the music again.

As she stepped off the last stairway, Hermione saw his outline leaning against the wall next to the painting of a lit candlestick. She approached him and sighed as he embraced her before letting go to plant a kiss on her lips. They remained in that position until she broke away to rest against him.

"Did you get you broom back for practice?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. How did it go with Lupin? He didn't try anything with you, did he?" Ron asked in all earnestness.

She could only look at him incredulously. "What? No, he didn't. Why would you even say something like that?"

If it was even possible, he looked embarrassed and agitated at the same time. "Well," he said, "I heard about the costume incident and if he's making moves on you like that, I want to know."

"He was not making moves on me," said Hermione indignantly. "Who told you that anyway? It had to have either Lavender or Parvati. Have you been talking to _her_?" They both very well knew which _her_ she was referring to and Hermione's tone left no room for any lying.

"Course not!" he replied. "I overheard some other girls talking about it in…uh…History of Magic."

Satisfied with the answer, Hermione leaned on him again. They always stood out in the hall ever since her and Draco agreed to keep the boy/girlfriends out of the common room since the time when Hermione walked in on some rather…er…disturbingly clothesless action late one night. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Ron, what do you think about _The Phantom of the Opera_?"

"Uh…" he looked at her, puzzled. " I don't know. Isn't that the thing with the guy who's mental and has a wonky face? Doesn't he kidnap girls or something?"

"Or something," said Hermione, letting go of him.

"Why?" he asked. Ron bent down and started trying to kiss her neck.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." She pushed him off and gave him a perplexed look. "You smell like perfume. How did you get that on you?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up and he sniffed his shirt. "Oh…that," he started, "it's… Ginny's. She sprayed me earlier to annoy me. You know how little sisters can be."

Hermione still had her bewildered look on her face. "Well, I need write an essay for Snape and to get some sleep, so I'm going to have to say goodnight." She pecked him on the cheek, inhaling the foreign flowery smell again.

"Goodnight, 'Mione," he said, returning the kiss.

She watched as he turned and waved as he went down the stairs. Her brow furrowed as she thought. Ginny Weasley had one bottle of perfume and Hermione knew what it smelled like. She should know since she had been the one to buy it for her. It smelled nothing like what Ron had on him, which seemed to be a sad cheap bouquet knock-off scent.

Still befuddled, she opened the portrait to find Draco Malfoy sitting on a green couch as if waiting for her to come in. "Granger, how nice of you to come back. Surely, you couldn't have been up at Lupin's so long just doing lines?" he said and grinned wickedly.

"Just shut your bloody mouth, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," she barked from her stairs.

His voice floated up to her as she shut her door, "Touchy…"

Groaning, she fell face first into her bed and just laid there. Hermione wondered if this was how Christine felt, except without a deformed Phantom, she had a werewolf Professor, and instead of a devoted Raoul, she had a questionable Ron. _For either way you choose, you cannot win._ She pulled her pillow over her head as if to muffle the music only she could hear. Right about now she'd rather be Belle locked up in a room with the easy choice of either Beast or Gaston to make. _Some girls have all the luck_, she thought and rolled over to stare at her canopy not knowing someone else in the castle was doing the same thing and having the same thoughts.


	6. A Little One, Two Stepping Out

**AN:** Plug my one-shot: _Cherry Lipstick_. I know…that's one cool title… Yup it has HG and RL. Stupid story gave me writer's block until I wrote it. At least I'm intending for the thing to be a one-shot…

**Reviews: **The button pushers for Ch. 5 who for the most part ADORE Phantom of the Opera (as do I :D) – **_Aelimir _**(JK is so going to put HG w/ RW/sob SO WRONG!)**_, FlairVerona, Smiles28 _**(I tend to torture others w/ my PotO soundtrack…)**_, crzyangelchic _**(A newbie to HG/RL! Age is only a number in our little world. :D We shall switch you to our pairing…because Hermione and Remus are so flippin' cute together)**_, Rane2920072, Radingsouls4u, CharmedLeoLvr _**(Ron, like most men, doesn't appreciate the splendiferousishness of PotO, but then again he doesn't appreciate much at all /cough Hermione)**_, dubtheeunforgiven, venusrose _**(EGAD! Go rent it! It's worth it or at least try the novel! Unless you don't like singing then it could get annoying.)**_, Gywnn-Potter, Oddballout, Aljinon_** (I haven't heard of Oleana, but then again I don't read too many plays, but it sounds interesting…)**_, Autumn92685039_** (Two words: restraining order)and**_ JinxTwix _**(Updates will only come faster if somebody out there'll go to my college algebra class, do my homework, and write chapters for HfaR…until then…patience is a virtue)

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter:** Hermione wondered if this was how Christine felt, except without a deformed Phantom, she had a werewolf Professor, and instead of a devoted Raoul, she had a questionable Ron.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"Miss Granger, stop looking down. Your chin should be parallel to the floor and for goodness sake try not to shuffle your feet," barked out drill sergeant McGonagall. At least to Hermione she felt she was in the army, what with someone screaming orders out at her and the exhausting hours being spent on her feet…dancing, a fate worse than death with McGonagall hovering around.

She had her reasons. If she was looking at her feet, then that meant she was not looking at the person holding her, rotating in time with the music. The shuffling was a necessity if she wanted to keep her feet intact. Obviously, her partner had not cut a rug waltzing in quite awhile or his mind was not on dancing at the moment. Tentatively, she raised her head up and risked a grin at her partner who promptly stepped on her toe as she did so.

"Sorry about that," he whispered as she winced involuntarily.

She tried to stop grimacing and said for about the hundredth time, "It's okay."

"Remus, I don't think waltzing involves smashing Miss Granger's toes. Get closer." McGonagall gestured them together. "You're dancing, not staring across the room at each other."

She nodded in approval as he tightened his hold on her waist and the precious few inches that had been between them dwindled. They had gone a few steps without any injury, so McGonagall left them to their own while she went off to talk to Luna Lovegood who was waiting for instructions.

"Waltzing nazi," muttered Hermione at McGonagall's retreating back.

"I would have to agree with you there," he said. "Though, it's I who is making this so awful."

"No, really you're doing fine. You're getting better. An entire minute you've gone without stepping on my feet," she said as they made another rotation on the stage. Any longer and she was going to get dizzy.

"Well, it has been awhile since I've had the pleasure of a dance especially one with such a very…" _beautiful and brilliant woman_, he ended in his thoughts. At least that was what he wanted to say, but they were passing a certain surly looking Potions teacher and his Slytherin special effects lackeys and Remus decided it wasn't the best time. Instead, he finished, "talented and studious witch." He cringed inwardly. How could he have said…

_Studious! Dear Merlin, he thinks of me as studious. I have to get out of the library more often. _Again, she found herself staring down at their shoes, her standard black ones for school and his brown ones in need of polishing, pivoting with the tune. She looked up to see Draco grinning from his position next to Snape. Just recently had the Head Boy agreed to help on the effects more than likely trying to sabotage it and make her look like an idiot. At the moment, he pointed to Remus and made a kissy face then nudged Snape who also seemed to find the situation funny. She glared in response.

"Malfoy?" inquired Remus.

She nodded, still fighting the urge to severely hurt Draco. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You tend to get a fuming look on your face whenever he's around or when you talk about him." He grinned. "Like the one you have on your face at the moment."

"Really?" was all she could say back since she almost melted onto the stage floor. He was so cute when he smiled and she had been trying to stay in the solid form ever since they had been meeting for the past few weeks. Having less than a millimeter between them and his hand was on her back, the other holding her hand…all she wanted to do was…

_Snap out of it._ He was acutely aware of her at the moment. Merlin, he was a bloody werewolf, would be aware of her from across the room. However, they weren't standing on opposite ends of the room. No, fate had a funny way of being cruel. She was pressed against him, letting him hold her; of course, they had to be in front of the majority of Hogwarts. Though he had to admit, they fit well together, not only while dancing, but…

_Having sex, was that why Ron seemed distant? Merlin, you'd think he'd understand 'no' and get over it. _The thought of her and Ron 'getting down and dirty' seemed suddenly revolting. _Is it a bad sign in a relationship if you don't feel attracted to your boyfriend anymore? _She blanched visibly at the thought. _Oh dear, ooooh dear…_

Hermione weakly smiled at Remus who noticed her pale briefly. Sure, they had grown closer, far beyond something defined as student-teacher, spending hours working together can do that. Then she conceded to herself that it had expanded from just work on the play to other facets: her life, his life, classes, teaching, Ron, which always seemed to make him aggravated. _Oh my…I'm falling for my professor…this is not happening…this is not- hang on…he gets mad when I bring up Ron…does that mean…no…this is one-sided? Right? _Lost in contemplation, she stepped squarely on Remus' foot. It jolted her so that she dropped his hand to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she apologized rapidly. "Are you okay, Rem-Professor?" She caught herself in time, but over her shoulder, she saw a sour looking Lavender and Parvati. Each held a bolt of gold fabric, different shades for the dress Hermione would wear during the dance scene. Lavender raised a single eyebrow at what she heard, then prodded Parvati and said something to her.

"What goes around comes around," he said and laughed. "No harm done."

"Wait 'til I have to do this in heels and a dress. Then we'll see who's doing all the harm," she retorted, basking in his grin, but nervously keeping an eye on the back of the stage.

"How about a rest anyway? Minerva seems to have wandered off and we'll never see another break if she comes back." Remus dropped down onto the large prop footstool someone had left out. After he gestured her over, she sat next to him. Unexpectedly, the footstool squirmed underneath them and bolted off the stage, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

An amused voice from above them said, "Sorry about that. It's a rather fickle ottoman."

"Severus, how nice of you to charm the furniture for the production although they seem temperamental and that could only be a problem with the caster," replied Remus from his position beneath Hermione who had ended up on his stomach. Not a bad place to be, but a brooding Snape ruined any mood that might have resulted.

"Miss Granger." Snape offered her a hand up. "Doubt you'd like to stay down there." Coolly, she let him pull her up to her feet.

She turned her back to Snape, showing she really didn't care if he helped or not. Remus was off his back and about on his feet. "Here, Remus," she stuck out her hand. He grabbed it and bumped into her as he jumped up.

"That would be Professor Lupin to you, Miss Granger," calmly stated Snape. "Respect should be shown to your elders even in informal circumstances, especially since you're Head Girl."

"Yes, Professor Snape," she said shortly, staring defiantly at him.

"Well, Remus," started Snape, emphasizing the name as he turned his attention to the other man, "I've seen more graceful hippogriffs in my time. It looks as though from all the grimaces on Granger's face, you're dancing leaves much to be desired."

"Don't you remember? I didn't get much practice at any of the school dances. I was too busy sitting next to you, watching everyone else. Seems it wasn't your dancing though, maybe it was your hygiene habits?"

A muscle had begun to twitch in Snape's jaw. Remus let a small grin slip past his calm façade. Luckily, a authoritative voice from the stage interrupted what Hermione feared could turn into something only fit for pay-per-view wrestling. "Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger! Front and center. You still have to work on the twirl and dip."

"Come on." She tugged on the Remus' shirt.

Snape wasn't going to let them go that easily. "Keep your mind on the play, Lupin, and off other things." His eyes lingered on Hermione before he swept off back to his group of minions.

McGonagall promptly shoved them into position when they returned to the middle of the stage. She pointed one hand to up to Professor Vector to start the music and the other hand to the side of the stage where Luna Lovegood waited. Immediately, music swelled and filled the Great Hall accompanied by Luna's voice like an angel…if angels did indeed dress in lime green stockings with purple kittens on them.

Hermione fell back into Remus' arms quite willingly. He looked down at her and said, "Here's hoping for a better go around this time." His gaze turned to where Snape had disappeared and his eyes narrowed.

Off to the side, the Transfiguration teacher tapped out the tune with her feet. "Now, Miss Granger step out and twirl back in."

She did so, extending completely away from Remus, still holding on to his hand. Turning, she looked back into the inside of the stage. A giggle Lavender was dumping off her burden on Parvati who was also giggling. Then a hand reached out from behind the red curtain, grabbing Lavender's arm. It pulled her out of Hermione's view and she watched as Lavender chuckled stupidly the entire time. The curtain rustled then Parvati scampered off to the back, glancing back at Hermione for a smirk. Then the image whirled out of view.

An _oomph_ from above made her realize she had spun back into Remus' chest with more force than was necessary. He recovered quickly and grasped her hand, putting her back in a dancing position. She mouthed 'sorry' to him then peered over his shoulder to the unmoving red fabric.

"When you get to the next marker, I want you to dip her Remus. Easy does it. I don't need my best student suffering a head injury," McGonagall instructed.

They turned one more time. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

Proving Snape wrong, Remus with poise leaned her back, keeping his one arm out and the other firmly on her back. Her face loomed closer as he brought her back up from the dip. She had the most brilliant brown he had ever seen. _Keep your mind on the play, Lupin, and off other things_, a voice echoed. _Shut up, Severus_, he shot back.

"Splendid," said McGonagall as she gave the kill sign to Vector and Luna. Slowly the sound faded away. "Perhaps you can work on this tonight. It's Thursday. You two do meet on Thursdays, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. Remus' hands had fallen away with the music and she unexpectedly felt alone, detached all of a sudden, something she had not felt in awhile when Ron let go of her.

"I'm sure Miss Granger would like some time to recuperate though." A shrill bell rang out, ringing over McGonagall's voice. She looked down at her watch in surprise. "Suppertime already! My, well it looks like you'll get that time after all. Thank you both so much for coming in for this little rehearsal. Don't forget to work on the dip." She bade them farewell and began shooing people off the stage to the other end of the Great Hall where the House tables had been shoved.

Hermione walked over toward the end of the stage to get her bag. She carefully looked around the curtain. It wasn't moving any longer and no one was behind it. Perhaps she was becoming paranoid. An image of Mad-Eye Moody came to mind and she groaned at the thought she'd be like that in a few years.

Hoisting her book bag on her shoulder, she went back over to Remus and said, "We'll pick this fiasco up at eight o'clock then." Lower she said as she walked past, "See you later, Remus," then grinned at her own defiance.

"Until then, Hermione," he answered. She waved as she made her way through a throng of entering students. Remus was too busy watching her exit that he didn't notice eyes watching him from the dark stage's inside. The black eyes glinted in the fading stage light before their owner swept off toward the dungeons. Being head over heels, although you might not realize it, can make even a werewolf lose his senses.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"Draco Malfoy!" she screamed down her staircase. Oh…was he in for it now…she'd like to just hear him try to deny it.

"Who could those dulcet tones belong to?" answered an amused voice. A body soon followed and Draco stood looking up quizzically at her. "You called, Granger."

"Do you have my playbook?" she asked menacingly.

He raised an eyebrow at her attire. _Nice robe…_ "No, I don't. Why would I have it anyway?"

"Let me see." Hermione pretended to be thinking. "Because you enjoy making my life as miserable as possible!"

"Good point, but I don't have it. Might want to look wherever you had it last," he paused, looking her over, "and try not to drip too much on anything of mine." He pointed to some water that had collected at the top of the stairs.

She glared at him. "I just got out of the bath, thank you very much. At least I take them unlike some of the people you choose to hang around with." Then Hermione slammed her door to change and then go on a search and rescue mission for her script.

_Where did I leave it? Where? _Thinking, she busily paced down a corridor. Already she should have been at Remus' office. _Think,_ she commanded herself. She had had it out in Charms class, but after that… Honestly, she couldn't recall ever seeing her book after that. With purpose, she flew up a flight of steps to Flitwick's room.

A group of people hindered her halfway up as they all tried to use the same staircase at once. Surprisingly to Hermione, Harry was in the group. She waved him over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you guys had an extra Quidditch practice today," she said.

Harry gave her a puzzled expression. "I've been up the Astronomy Tower to study." He glanced meaningfully at a blonde-haired Hufflepuff. "No, no Quidditch today," he shook his head, "I haven't called for any extra practices in about a month. Besides, what are you doing here? I thought you and Ron were doing something tonight."

She felt she couldn't breathe for a bit. Struggling, Hermione said, "I meet with Professor Lupin tonight for the play. I'm going to get my script; I left it in Charms."

The blonde Hufflepuff had appeared next to Harry and was trying to pull him along. "Well," said Harry, "hope you find it, but I've got to go. If you see Ron after all, tell him I want my Invisibility Cloak back. Bye, 'Mione."

She waved bye to him as he walked off. Much more slowly, she made her way to the last door on the right. Leaning her head against the frame, she vowed that a serious conversation needed to happen between her and Ron. She didn't know how much more of this she could take; it all seemed circumstantial, but…her mind wandered to a certain professor and how that was feeling far from incidental. Sighing, she entered the room and spotted something she was looking for.

Hermione with a breath of relief picked up her playbook and started to leave, but a sound stopped her. She wasn't alone in the room. A strange smacking noise was coming from the back. Lighting her wand, she held it up to see two people roughly push apart from one another. A shocked Lavender could only stare from her position on the floor as the light came closer. The other person had jumped to his feet immediately.

"Hermione," he pleaded. "It's not what it looks like. I swear…"

At that point, Hermione was past words, way past words. "Ronald," was the most she could utter quietly. Something had gotten stuck in her throat. She stood right in front of him; he blinked repeatedly from her wand light. Lip-gloss shined on his face. For some reason, that sight brought everything crashing around her. So she did what any self-respecting woman done wrong would. Hermione brought her fist back and gave him what was going to be one hell of a shiner in a few days.

Ron went reeling into Lavender who had gotten up. She screeched, "Ron" at the top of her lungs, as she was barely able to stay standing. He looked stunned and slightly wincing back at Hermione.

"Quidditch," it was all Hermione could do to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs, "is that what they're calling it these days? All those bloody practices were her, weren't they?" She pointed her wand threateningly at Lavender, which caused the other to jump back.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," started Ron again, his hand covering his eye, "just let me explain…"

"Explain!" she roared. Who cared if the entirety of Hogwarts could hear? "I'm pretty sure I've figured this out. It's loud and clear that you and Lavender are patching things up. So you can have this back," she tore the ring he had given her off her finger and threw it at him, "and you can refrain from talking to me for a very long period of time. We're through Ron Weasley!"

The sudden display of anger left the other two speechless. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Hermione asked. "Don't you have better things to do? Don't let me bother you." She shoved Lavender into Ron before turning on her heels, stalking out, and magically locking the door. She hoped somebody wouldn't find them until morning. Then Hermione's vision became bleary and she didn't know where she started running to.

Three flights of stairs and numerous paintings later, she gave out and stopped. The floor she was on was easily recognizable since she came to it twice a week. Hermione wiped her eyes and debated. Right about then, all she wanted to do was flop down on her bed and sob for the rest of the night. On the other hand, if she didn't go to Remus', then he'd worry himself to death after she didn't show up and a search team would be sent out. Collecting herself the best she could, Hermione backtracked to the door she had just went past and resignedly entered.

Half up the stairs to his office she turned around before forcing herself up the rest of the way. A light glowed under the door and she stood outside it biting her lip. Another sob tried to escape, but she tried to breathe deeply and waved her hands at her face in an attempt to curb the tears. Clearing her throat and trying to keep composed, she walked in and saw that indeed Remus was waiting up for her and yes, he did look slightly worried.

"There you are," he said from a chair behind his office desk. "I'd begun to wonder if you had forgotten about me."

"Uh…well, no, but I have to skip tonight due to my," she sniffed, "sinuses" _Don't think about Ron_, she commanded herself, but that was useless; she could tell she was tearing up again. "You know how sinuses are, can't control them."

He nodded in understanding. "Have you taken anything for it? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has something she could give you."

"Oh, yeah. My sinuses are very bad though," she said tearfully, blinking to keep it in check. "I can't seem to cope with them too well. My sinuses, I mean. Not that it would be anything else. They're the most horrible, despicable, lying, filthy…" Hermione broke down into as sob, "bastard! I'll rip his bloody eyes out!" She turned to tear open the door and show him what he really had coming to him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Crying blatantly, Hermione let herself be led over to his couch and sat down.

Remus handed her a tissue and waited. She dabbed at her eyes then just sat tearing at the edges. "Do you want to tell what has happened?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and felt her face trying to contort back into tears. Hermione continued to stare at the tissue.

"You know you can tell we anything. I'll see what I can do to make it better," he added.

"It's Ron," she blurted out, her red-rimmed eyes finally looking at him. "Him…" her breath caught, "him…him…and Lavender. They're…they're…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence because she had buried her head in Remus' chest and had started to cry again. All he could was put his arms around her, holding her as she shook and his shirt became damp.

By the time the clock had struck a new hour, Hermione had wore herself out on emotions and laid there, dozing slightly. Every once in awhile, her eyes would open then she would grasp hold of him tighter before closing them again. Remus had put the broken pieces together the best he could from what little she could choke out. She had found Ron and Lavender snogging in the Charms classroom, capping off an affair she had long suspected.

She stirred again. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily as she rose slightly off him.

"Nearly eleven," he replied.

"Oh no, is it? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed this long; I shouldn't have even bothered you." She sat upright on the couch, her face much less blotchy from the crying. "A stupid thing like this must seem trivial to you."

"No, it's not. I'm glad you came by, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances." He took out another tissue and wiped a stray tear away. "Come by and bother me anytime; my shoulder's open."

She faltered a weak grin. "The funny part was I was going to break up with him anyway, but I hadn't planned on it being like that."

"Why were you going to break up with him? Were you sure about what he was doing?"

"I wasn't sure, but I was sure enough that I didn't like Ron in that way anymore. I'd found someone else."

Remus found himself staring at her bowed head in disbelief. This was news to him. He had never noticed her leaning toward anyone else, but… _Oh…_ "Who?" he was barely able to ask.

She looked at him panicky all of a sudden. He wasn't supposed to ask; she had intended for him just openly declaring it was himself. "Who do you think?"

"I…well…I'm not positive I know…" he fumbled out as she moved in closer to him. This time he could tell she wasn't planning on just burrowing her head into his shoulder. A strange gleam was in her eye.

"You do," she whispered. Hermione gazed up expectantly at him.

"Me," he stated and she nodded. Confirmation. That was all he needed. Remus reached out his hand, cupped her face, and then gently traced her bottom lip with his thumb. She closed her eyes in response. He then did what he had wanted to do for the longest time. He brought her waiting face to his and kissed her. When she didn't push him away, Remus found his inhibitions evaporating. He deepened the kiss.

As the clock chimed out the half-hour, Hermione's hands gently pressed against his chest and she said, "Remus, I have to go. Draco…he'll wonder…" She took in a quick breath as he made his way farther down her neck.

Breathing heavily, Remus reluctantly removed himself from her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Draco notices everything. He'll think something is up." _Not that it isn't._

"Not him. Me. Are you sure?" No one had even dared to touch him in so long. This time it couldn't be true.

"Yes," she grinned. "I'm positive. Now I'm sorry, but I must go." She leaned for another quick kiss and had trouble leaving again. "We'll pick this up later." Before she started to stay again, Hermione hopped off the couch and went to the door. "Goodnight," she whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Remus stared at the door in a transfixed state of disbelief. Just a while ago, he was comforting her after a breakup, now he was snogging her. On his office sofa, no less! _Dear Merlin, I have her in class tomorrow. When Dumbledore gets back, he is not going to like this…at all. Merlin help in 7th year DADA tomorrow…I'm going to need. _He also needed a shower, a very, very bloody cold shower.


	7. All I Ask of You

**AN:** Languish no more for I bring a new chapter! YAY :D /dodges objects being thrown at her

**Reviews: **The Few. The Brave. The Reviewers. Thanks: **_dubtheeunforgiven (_**Always playing the pity-Remus card, aren't I? First reviewer again! You're fast on that button.**_), katemary77, Lil-Breaking-Benjamin (_**I hope your sanity is still with you though I took forever to update. :P**_), deadlight, Rane2920072, Aljinon (_**I feel special if you come on just to check on this! Good riddance to that Ron fellow!**_), RandomReviewer (_**Tu español es muy bien y aquí es mas para tú.**_, Ashes Kittyhawk (_**Thanks for giving me a try!**_), Smiles28, Lucidshard (_**Wow…compliments galore! Here's hoping I continue with what you liked!**_), Star Sheep, Autumn92685039, OddBallOut, Azera, Bex (_**Actually, I started writing and then realized I hadn't put Voldie and just decided not to. HG/RL time-turner fics do become clichéd, not that I won't ever venture into the time-traveling genre with them. :D**_), ilovefireyredheads (_**Right after this post, I'm going straight to Hoping for a Refuge! I swear.**_), demonic angel23, Lady Asano, GabreilsGirl, jaded emerald (_**Umm…I hope you're jaw is alright since here's chapter 7 all lateish!and **_go11um_**.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter:** "It's Ron," she blurted out, her red-rimmed eyes finally looking at him. "Him…" her breath caught, "him…him…and Lavender. They're…they're…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence because she had buried her head in Remus' chest and had started to cry again.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Her reflection stared back from the mirror in her private bathroom. Being Head Girl meant getting perks like that. _Yeah…and making out with professors… _Incredulous now was what reflected back. _Not to mention, you gave your boyfriend a black eye after you caught him cheating. _Hermione abruptly put down the hairbrush she had been using on her wild tresses. Last night, she had not even changed before jumping into bed and staring at her canopy for who knew how long. Her eyelids were still trying to close even then.

Making her decision, she bounded back onto her bed then pulled the covers over her head. _I rather I think I should skip today_, she thought. _Much less seeing people_. Getting hot already under her duvet, she threw it off to once again look up into the burgundy drapes above her, a seemingly new pastime of hers. She groaned before rolling over onto her other pillow.

"I should go down and gloat," she mumbled to no one. "Serve him right. I doubt Lavender helped out with his eye," she smiled slyly, "and he has too much pride to ask for help or at least do it and tell the truth."

For a brief moment, Hermione nearly jumped off her bed to do some well deserved reveling then her other problem resurfaced. Remus. Her eyes widened at the thought of class. Would they seem…different? _Will we suddenly snog in front of everyone passionately? _She chuckled to herself at the thought. _Or will nothing else ever happen? _

Dejection once again in tow, she returned to the safety of her sheets, thinking that seeing people was not such a brilliant idea after all. Who knows, she might just embarrass herself over Ron and Remus? Then where would she be? _In bed,_ she thought, but a yell from downstairs quickly changed that.

"Granger! The Weasel's sister is here! Perhaps you'll tell her where you were all last night," came the voice of Draco.

Soon a knock followed on her door. Hermione did not roll over, only said, "It's open."

Footsteps padded across the room and a weight sunk down next to her. A swift prod to the side caused her to jump in alarm and give the person next to her quite a look. As she nursed her injured side, Hermione retorted, "What was that for?"

"Hermione Granger!" exclaimed Ginny Weasley. "What are you doing in bed on a day like this? I have a throttled brother downstairs and no ex-girlfriend to glare at him."

"I don't think I'm up to that just yet," replied Hermione, pushing herself up in bed. "I should just let it die down, blow itself over."

The redhead made a noise of disbelief. "You can't. You need to go down, hold your head high and give that piece of scum I have to call family another go around if necessary!"

A smile flickered on Hermione's face. She asked softer, "You didn't know then did you?"

"Of course I didn't," said Ginny immediately and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "I would have said something to you. He maybe blood but you're a friend and what he did was wrong."

"Granger!" Draco roared up again. "I'm not your bloody doorman! Answer the damn portrait hole yourself!"

A soft knock rapped on Hermione's door. "Come in," she said. A somber looking Luna entered, wearing an ensemble of completely black. She sat down serenely next to Ginny on the bed.

"I heard about what happened and I came to offer my condolences for your loss," she stated sadly.

"Umm…" stalled Hermione, taken back by the appearance, "thanks, Luna. I appreciate you coming."

Luna cocked her head and smiled, her blonde hair stark against the black. "Remember when you come to a fork in the road take it."

Ginny just shook her head, amused. "I'm with Luna, Hermione. Carpe diem and all that!" She grasped Hermione's hand and started pulling her out of bed. "Not to mention you have to go down and admire what you did to my brother. The git," she muttered.

While a fresh skirt was thrown at her, Luna looked at the door before inquiring about Hermione's night before, saying Draco mentioned she had come in late, very late in fact. Hermione could only give a muffled reply while searching under her bed for a missing shoe.

"Beg your pardon," said Luna, peering down at her from the end of the bed.

"Oh, you know. Finding your boyfriend snogging someone else and then sobbing uncontrollably can make that happen." She had meant it to come out cool, uncaring, full of bite, but instead an unexpected watery tone crept in as that image of Ron and Lavender resurfaced.

Instantly, the two girls were at her side. Luna apologized profusely while Ginny patted her back. "I'm sorry for pushing you to go. You don't have to you," the redhead said.

"No," responded Hermione, "I'll go." A certain professor flashed in her mind. "It can only get better, can't it?"

_THUD. THUD. THUD. _The man still in bed grunted as he rolled over toward the noise. Sleepily, he cracked open an eye. The racket was emitting from his door. He tumbled out of his sheets then staggered toward the never ending banging. "I'm coming," he mumbled as he fumbled with the doorknob.

The sudden light from the corridor and its many brightly lit windows caused him to squint. A dark figure blocked some of it out and as his eyes began to focus properly, he wished he had not answered after all.

"What is it now, Severus?" he asked, not as genial as he could have been.

"Minerva sent me. She thought you might like to show up for your first class today, Lupin. But stay if you want. Probably better off for the students anyway…"

Panic seized Remus, blocking out Snape's comments. "What? What time is it?" He jerked his head around to look at his bedside clock.

"8:47," stated Snape matter-of-factly while the red gleam of Remus' clock blinked the same.

Remus rubbed his forehead then tried to smooth his wild bed hair. "I didn't set my alarm," he muttered. "How could I have forgotten?" Well really, he knew how he could have forgotten, but that went without saying, especially when around Severus.

"Perhaps you shouldn't stay up so late. You're not as young as you used to be, Lupin. Age is a funny thing," Snape said nonchalantly. His eyebrows raised slightly as he continued, "I'm sure your little _condition_ doesn't help much either. Along with being in such a position of authority and trust must strain-"

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Remus, breaking in.

Snape straightened his robes and gave him another perceptive look. "Nothing. Just a little reminder. I'd hate to have to come here again, looking for you. I'm sure you like this job and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it or" he paused for effect, "anyone else."

With that, he swept around and made his way back to the dungeons. Remus stared at his retreating back and did not realize he had gripped the door so hard that slight indentions could be seen. At first he thought, _How did he…? He's talking nonsense. Just being Snape,_ he reasoned. _Then why did he just reiterate everything I thought last night? _Swinging around, he threw a punch into the nearest wall. As he shook off the pain in his hand, his mind ran through Snape's little 'cloaked' speech. Remus began to dress quickly, knowing exactly what he had to do.

Instantly after Hermione had cautiously entered the Great Hall, a body threw itself at her, engulfing her in a hug. "'Arry. 'Arry geroff," she muffled out.

Harry reluctantly released her then rapidly set in speaking at light speed. "I'msosorry.Ishouldhaveknownandthendonesomething.Your'remybestfriend,too.Canyoueverforgiveme?"

"Harry, it's okay." She patted his arm, hoping to calm him down and wipe that worried look off his face. "We were all in the dark. I don't blame you or anything."

Those words caused him to visibly relax. "Well, he hasn't come down yet; he went to the Hospital Wing. He wouldn't tell me why, but now I know. I think you might have broken something." He raised his eyebrows in an impressed expression.

"Don't get excited. You're not getting an encore," sighed Hermione, wishing to disappear as eyes followed her walk down the table. "I'm washing my hands of this whole mess."

As she sat down for breakfast, a whole gaggle of girls jumped up with Parvati in the lead. Clearly, Lavender was with Ron in the Hospital Wing. Parvati gave Hermione a slightly terrified look before whispering something to the others, causing them to speed up. She could only look on confused as the Great Hall door shut.

Luna leaned in. "They're scared you're going to beat them up, too. Though I told them you'd much rather use a hex."

"I didn't beat him up," Hermione said, exasperated. "I just reacted…to what I saw." Roughly, she picked up her fork and stabbed at an innocent pile of scrambled eggs.

That end of the table descended into silence with the occasional small talk breaking through. Hushed whispered were all around her as where the eyes. It appeared as if a few first years might approach her, but wisely, they thought better of it. Finally, after pushing around her breakfast for several minutes, she snuck a glance at the teachers' table to find an empty chair.

Trying to sound casual, she asked, "Where's Professor Lupin?"

Nobody knew, and then she saw Draco Malfoy doing an exaggerated action of hitting someone. _So he knows. So the whole bloody school knows. Great. Just great._

By the midmorning, a disgruntled Ron had shown up with a fussing Lavender for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He kept waving her off as she tried to adjust the gauze on his eye. It was not as dark as it should have been; apparently, Madam Pomfrey had worked her magic. Hermione hugged her books to her chest and avoided looking at them, opting to stare down the hall.

Soon, Remus approached and then she really did not know what to do with herself. Gaping at him was out of the question, yet should she just ignore him. In the end she did not have to worry about it since he bee lined to the door, unlocked it, and entered the room without even looking around.

_Okay…_she thought. She took her customary seat next to Harry right in front of Remus' desk, ignoring the fact that Ron sat right behind her. Not knowing what to expect, she watched him carefully unpack his battered briefcase then take roll. Never a glance as he said, "Hermione," or when she answered.

The day's lesson was centered on nonverbal complex hexing. Hermione quickly grabbed Luna for a partner, letting Harry and Ron get together. Harry seemed to be having a very important conversation with Ron and she had feeling she knew about what. Squaring up with her partner, she prepped herself for Luna's attack, but her eyes followed Remus around the room. His focus stayed on each group that he stopped to critique.

Unfortunately, she became so engrossed in watching him that Luna's hex caught her completely off guard. Hermione was sent sprawling backwards, sliding several feet on the floor. Waiting for the wall, she was surprised to hit something much less hard, which turned out to be her professor. Clearly, being a werewolf had its advantages in the speed and agility department.

A distressed Luna ran over and helped her up. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know I could do that."

Wincing, Hermione said, "Not your fault. I should have been paying attention." She turned around to thank Remus, perhaps get some actual interaction with him to find that he had went on to the next group.

The rest of the period went better as she tried to focus on not flying across the room. Disenchanted and tired, she took her seat to wait for the bell to dismiss for lunch. She was startled when Remus abruptly spoke out.

"Miss Granger, I need you to stay after class today, please," he said, looking briefly at her before returning to the reading on his desk.

Harry gave her a quizzical look, but she just shrugged at him. Honestly, she hadn't a clue. As the bell rang, she watched her classmates depart then shut the door, leaving them alone. She noticed he seemed tense as he stood up from his desk.

"Hermione," he finally said, actually looking at her, "we need to talk."

"About last night?" she asked.

Heavily, he made his way over and sat down in the desk next to her. He fiddled briefly with a pen he had been carrying, avoiding her gaze. "Yes. I've been thinking about it all night and I've finally realized what must be done."

_What must be done?_ she thought. Her eyes regarded him apprehensively.

"What I allowed to happen last night was something that never should have occurred. You were hurting and came to me for comfort then I took advantage of you and your situation, which was wrong of me. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"You're sorry?" she said, full of disbelief. "For what you did? For letting you kiss me? Is that it?" Hermione felt tears again. She hated all the crying she had been doing lately.

"Don't, please don't look at me like that," implored Remus. "You were distraught, not thinking clearly when you made that choice. I'm sure under normal circumstances, you would have never allowed someone like me to-"

"Do what?" broke in Hermione. "Just like Ron, aren't you? Running out, running away." She swept her books into her arms, preparing for a quick getaway. She could not look at him anymore. Not that the tears were helping.

Remus quickly stood as she did. "Ron was different; he had a choice. I'm your teacher, Hermione, and a damned old werewolf. I have no other choice, but to run away. Don't you see that?" Her face was still pleading with him, wishing he would take it back. He had to hit home. "You could be expelled for being with me, not to mention what just being around me will do for your image."

"And you could be sacked," she replied in a suppressed roar from beside the door. "That's it, isn't it? Just looking out for your own skin now. You're both the same." She twisted the knob and said desolately, "Exactly the same."

With that, she wretched the door open and took off down the hall. He followed on her heels, yelling, "Hermione! It's not…" Nevertheless, it was too late. The corridor was completely empty and he finished the statement to no one, "like that."

Unbeknownst to him though, a passerby did hear the exchange, at least to the best of his sneaky ability. That was enough. He had at first grinned on as the werewolf broke the news, yet he had not expected the response. Who knew the little know-it-all actually had feelings for the half-breed? Silently, he made his way back down toward the deeper bowels of the castle. He knew next period he would have to fool with a teary, emotional girl as the only student. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, he thought, narrowly missing seeing a portrait hole next to a picture of a candlestick swing shut and a sob penetrate into the hall.

"Has anyone seen Hermione lately?" asked Ginny while the students waited for the Great Hall to be open for supper. "She didn't show up for lunch."

"Last time I saw her was in Lupin's class; she had to stay after," said Harry, joining the group of Gryffindors near the front. "I waited at the dungeons for her after Snape's class, but she never showed. Do you think she's alright?"

A bored voice spoke over Harry's shoulder, "Who? Granger? She's been holed up in that room of hers, constantly playing bloody opera music. If shagging the Weasel keeps her from putting that stuff on, I'm all for them getting back together. But it does drown out all that sniveling."

Harry turned and nearly launched himself at a very pleased looking Draco Malfoy. Ginny placed a hand on his arm, "Don't."

He looked back at her face, looking just as livid as his did, but pleading with him. "Sod off, Malfoy. Trot on back to your little dog-faced girl like a good boy."

"Looks like she has you under control, doesn't she?" he leered, backpedaling toward the Slytherins. "Too bad can't say the same about Granger and her Weasel. Guess she didn't roll in the sheets good enough. Not very apt at-"

Before Harry could wrench his arm away from a surprisingly powerful Ginny, a figure flew out of the crowd and jumped roughly on Draco. "You don't talk about her like that!" he yelled, red-hair flashing as the two rolled on the floor.

It took both Snape and Lupin to tear Ron off of Draco who looked like he had been sent through machinery. "Seventy points from Gryffindor for fighting," bellowed Snape as he helped his student up.

"Eighty points from Slytherin for provoking a fight and degrading fellow students, plus a month of detention," said Remus calmly. He did not, however, help Ron up, leaving that to Harry and other Gryffindor boys. "Now both of you to the Hospital Wing."

Each of them were helped toward the staircase by varying members of their house though Ron and his group were forced to wait until the Slytherins were halfway up to avoid a brawl.

Ginny, stark white, tugged on Harry's free arm since the other was holding up a bruised Ron. "I'm going to check on Hermione. I want to be sure she doesn't hear about this from someone else."

Harry nodded. She spun around and started toward the Head Girl/Head Boy room when she ran into a hysterical Lavender who was dashing after the convoy going to Madam Pomfrey's. "Is he okay?" she screeched, grasping Ginny.

"He'll live," she replied icily. "Too bad I can't say the opposite about you." Ginny shoved past her, leaving a shocked Lavender in her wake. She did not notice as she hurried down the hall that a particular professor for a split second held out a hand as if to stop her. He quickly thought better of it and retracted his outstretched arm.

"Something the matter, Professor Lupin?" asked a third year standing nearby.

The older man's drawn face, held in a far off stare, refocused on the young boy next to him. "Nothing except for I'm a very stupid, stupid man."

Ginny knocked again on the door. "Hermione? Hermione, I know you're in there. Can I come in?"

No answer came and the only noise she could hear was some music playing softly. Steeling herself, Ginny turned the doorknob and muttered, "This is for your own good."

Immediately, her eyes fell on the armchair sitting next to the record player. Hermione sat curled up in it, her hand drifting over to restart the music or to adjust it. She never looked toward the door, but said in a small voice, "Please go away."

The music continued, "Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."

"I've got to talk to you, Hermione," answered Ginny. She pulled up another chair right next to the other. The response to this was to turn up the volume.

"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe. No one will find you, your fears are far behind you…"

Ginny abruptly switched it off and all sound faded away. Hermione gave her an angry look. "Something's happened," the redhead said, ignoring the glare. "Ron and Draco got into a huge fight over you. My brother pummeled him good for what he was saying about you. Professor Lupin really had to pull him off. I think he's starting to use his brain again."

"What did Draco say?" asked Hermione, aghast.

She bit her lip before patting Hermione's arm. "I'm not entirely sure, but it's not important. What is important is my brother is coming to his senses."

"Ginny, after what he did, I don't really care if he has an epiphany," started Hermione.

"I know, I know. I was just saying. Anyway, I came up here to see how you were since you've gone missing most of the day."

"Peachy keen," muttered Hermione darkly. "Just peachy bleeding keen." She then started shaking and pulled out a tissue from what looked like a near empty box.

"Why don't you," said Ginny, patting Hermione's arm comfortingly, "come to the library with me. I'm sure you don't want to be here when Draco gets back. He'll be in such a foul mood. Come on. I need some help with my Charms work."

"But," resisted Hermione, "what if certain people are there?"

"Don't worry. Neither of them is getting out of the Hospital Wing until late. Doubt they'll be heading to the library. Besides, getting out will do you some good."

Sighing since Ginny completely misinterpreted her question, Hermione found herself being dragged from where she had sat most of the day down her staircase and out into the castle toward the library. Ginny chatted cheerily at her side while the other scanned constantly for a particular figure incase she needed to run and hide.

Sitting slumped in a chair, Hermione stared down blankly at an equally vacant piece of parchment. She was alone at a somewhat hidden back table she had chosen in the library. Far, far away from any prying eyes. An annoyed Ginny had had to leave due to the incident earlier in front of the Great Hall, abandoning Hermione to her thoughts. Evidently, the students closest to the action where being called in for questioning. Enjoying the silence left in the wake of Ginny's upbeat chatter, she rose to find a book that pertained to Ginny's Charm essay.

As she plucked the book, _Charisma Charms for the Clueless_, off the shelf, Hermione nearly squeaked in alarm as she looked through the hole into the next aisle. Hastily jamming the book back, she fled to her table and began stuffing all the things littering the counter back into her book bag. Hermione haphazardly swung it over her shoulder and made her way stealthily to the exit. Unluckily for her, she turned a corner and ran smack dab into who she had been avoiding.

"Hermione," began Remus, checking to see if anyone was around, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I rather think I was-"

"Were what?" countered Hermione. "Needing to talk with me some more? Because _I_ rather think, I heard you loud and clear the first time. I don't need this again."

Remus opened his mouth as if to get a word in, but Hermione, getting pinker by the moment, continued on, "Since you're so brilliant and all and have me figured. I always snog someone when I need consoling. All the time. It's not as if I ever do it because of feelings. That wouldn't make sense, would it?"

As dignified as possible, she tried to storm out with her huge bag weighing her down. She wasn't going to get away that easily. His hand grabbed her shoulder as he repeatedly asked her to stop. "Hermione, please that's not…that's not it at all. I am came here to say-"

A group of Hufflepuffs suddenly appeared and he dropped his hand from her shoulder. It was easy for her to fall in step with them and leave him standing alone next to the reference section. She glanced back to see him looking dejectedly at the floor before rubbing his eyes and disappearing out of sight. _What had he been trying to say_, she honestly asked herself. The Hufflepuffs had long diverted off and the seemingly deserted corridor stretched in front of her. She all of a sudden felt the situation settle around her. Biting her lip, Hermione wished she had brought along her tissues. _Might as well just tie them around my neck_, she thought sardonically as her eyes began becoming watery again. Breaking out into a run, she dashed unknowingly by a specter-like spectator as she ran to the safety of her room.

Remus came out into the same hallway Hermione had been going down, returning back to his room, feeling lost. He thought himself a complete idiot this time. How could he have messed up so bad? His thoughts were interrupted by a certain Potions Master stepping out from a darkened alcove, looking like a very peeved Dracula from a cheap horror film.

He regarded Remus with his black eyes before saying, "What did you do now?"

Not in the mood to deal with Snape or his constant riddles, Remus snapped, "What are you talking about?"

Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Granger. First, she's not in my class or any after yours, rumor has it, and now she's basically flooding the corridors with the water works, which seems to have become her new favorite pastime. So, Lupin, I'll ask again. What did you do this time?"

"Well…" said Remus, stumbling over possible explanations, any but the truth.

"I'm not stupid, Lupin. I see the way you look at each other. Get this made up so that I may have an Advanced Potions class sometime in the future. Do try to do better than your little performance in the library. It's going to take more than that to make up for what you told her the first time."

At this point, Remus could only stare dumbfounded at Snape. Was he not the one urging him down the so-called path of right by having him do this to her? And why was he following them two around, listening in on the action?

Clearly getting impatient, Snape said, "Don't just stand there like an idiot. Go. Before I realize I have gone off my rocker, then try and stop you."

Remus, stunned, could only nod his head in response then rush down the hall much like Hermione had earlier. His footsteps echoed down the empty hallways and he hoped he could fix what had happened. He hoped beyond hope.

The bathtub was nearly full and Hermione cautiously checked the water temperature. Deeming it suitable, she turned the faucets off and stuck her foot in just as a knock reverberated from the door to her room. She let out a noise of aggravation while grabbing her silk bathrobe and tying it around herself. _Honestly, can I not take a bath without being interrupted? I think I deserve it for the day I've had to put up with…_

Crossly, she jerked open the door and asked, full of fire, "What is it now?"

Not that the person on the other side had time to answer since she promptly slammed the door back again with the reprise of, "I'm not talking to you!" Not the most mature thing she could have thought to say, but it got the point across.

"Hermione," came Remus' voice, muffled from beyond the door, "Draco's right behind me. Unless you'd like him to hear us, I'd much rather like to talk with you in there."

Pacing in front of the door, Hermione weighed her options. Draco was already a hassle; he did not need to get a hold of this. Sighing resignedly, she reopened the door and waved him in hurriedly before peeking out and checking the lower floor. She plunked down on her bed, saying, "Okay…talk, though I'm sure I've already got the gist of it."

Remus stood rooted in front of her. "What I said to you after class today was in a sense true in some ways, but not the part about me being sorry. The fact is I didn't want you to rush into something that you weren't ready for. That you didn't want. I don't care about what happens to me, but I would ruin you, Hermione."

She had pulled her legs under herself and carefully pulled the blue ends of the robe toward her exposed knees. "I think I'm quite capable of deciding what I want to do and to act accordingly, thank you very much." Hermione fixed him with a stubborn look.

"Yes, you're right," conceded Remus. "I realize that now." He ran a hand through his hair before muttering, "Do I ever."

Quietly, Hermione said, "And I realize that you really don't want me."

Remus visibly grimaced at her vulnerable statement. He took a seat next to her on the bed. "You're all I can ever think about. Ever since your Defense Against the Dark Arts, I've been going insane, telling myself I had to do this for both our sakes. I thought I was doing it for your own good." Hermione's silence prompted him on, "But now, I plainly see I was wrong in doing so. It's your decision."

Still Hermione did not look at him or say anything. Abruptly, she said, "Kiss me."

"What?" asked Remus, completely thrown off.

"Why can't you be kissing me now?" Her eyes lifted to look imploringly at him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling her closer. Hermione instinctively responded by closing her eyes and tilting her chin. As his lips met hers, she felt his hand on her check, a thumb gently rubbing against her skin. As he pressed against her, she felt herself lean back and accidentally knock into something. Soon, music swelled and filled the space.

"Then say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go, too. Christine, that's all I ask of you."

His hand slipped inside her robe and she could barely breathe. Her mind registered the unfairness of the situation, she only having the robe and him fully dressed. She had to settle for exploring his shirted chest, wondering if he liked it enough to stop her from not fooling with the buttons and taking the faster route of just ripping.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."

A loud bang caused them to both nearly jump; forgetting someone was on the way. An angry voice floated up the staircase, "Granger! The music has to stop!"

Hermione straightened her robe and quickly turned the switch on the player. Her breathing already heavy seemed to have picked up with fear as her heart thumped. She glanced at Remus who also had an eye on the door. Not that Draco could get in, but how was Remus going to get out?

Barely above a whisper, Hermione asked, "How're you going to get out now?"

Remus held a finger to his lips, standing, and motioning her to a tapestry on the other side of her room. He lifted back the picture of a field to reveal a stonewall which earned a quizzical look from Hermione. He held up a finger for her to give him a moment. He studied the façade briefly before pushing in a particular stone. Noiselessly, a piece of wall slid away to expose dark hallway.

She could not hide her amazement. "How did you know? I had no idea. You'd think they'd have told me…"

This time he placed a finger to her lips to silence her and followed that with his lips. His mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "It leads out next to the statue of Gordon the Good a few floors down unless you take the hall that goes to the right which is to Gryffindor common room. Incase you'd like to bypass certain obstacles."

With that, he gave her hand a final squeeze before disappearing down the corridor, going by his wand light. She stepped back as the wall closed itself. Pulling the her robe around her, she made her way back to the bathroom to let out the water that had surely turned cold. She grinned to herself as the tub started refilling then did a spontaneous little dance, almost giggling in spite of herself. Love is kind of like that.


	8. Extracurricular Activities

**AN:** :D Yeah…I know…it's about blooming time I updated! Little shorter than I wanted it but…hey, it's an update, right?

**Reviews: **Clearly due to a new policy, this section has been hung out to dry. All comments will now be received through the new reply system, but it only works if you sign in! (And I don't want to have the staff beat me like I almost was by the staff of So if you want a specific reply, please sign in or else I'll just thank anonymous reviews on here…

Last time for these, my unsigned reviewers: **_LoneStranger (_**Thanks so much:D 2 reviews! Remus/Tonks is alright, I will concede /mumbles "Sort of" Snape is super OOC after HBP, but I can't change it now:-S Lmao I should do a Napoleon cameo chapter w/ Mione/Remus. That would be too funny. "I see you're drinking light Butterbeer. Is that because you think you're fat?", **_Jenna (_**Thanks! And um…you're welcome for the story…? I'm glad you like it and I'll try to keep the passion a-rolling., **_Rane2920072 (_**Yes…I'm sure you're thinking about freakin' time I updated, again. Who needs a reputation when you've got Remus to come home to? ;) Thanks for always leaving me a line, **_applebee (_**Right on, **_Smiles28 (_**Thanks for the review., and **_dotdotdot (_**Always happy to rate high on the cuteness.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter: **Snape "I'm not stupid, Lupin. I see the way you look at each other. Get this made up so that I may have an Advanced Potions class tomorrow. Do try to do better than your little performance in the library. It's going to take more than that to make up for what you told her the first time."

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Tryst. Its connotations ooze out whispers of secret meetings, hushed phrases, and midnight rendezvous. Of course, it also brings to mind make out sessions, some extremely intense, but brief snogging. Maybe in a broom closet, empty cupboard under the stairs, or the teachers' lounge? Well, when your covert meetings are with the residing Defense Against the Dark Arts professor you can end up there. Yet at the moment the action was elsewhere that night.

A knock came at her dressing room door. McGonagall had scheduled one of the first of many dress rehearsals and Hermione had shown up late, not to mention somehow her costume's hem had come out and it was still not ready. She couldn't help but sigh as she pulled her ponytail free and shook her hair loose before she went to the doorknob.

Opening it, the person on the other side pressed a finger to her lips as he entered. She giggled despite herself. He drew back his hand and whispered to her, "Very sly of you to pick the section of dressing rooms nobody else was getting ready in."

"Well, you found me, didn't you?" she grinned mischievously up at him. Hermione grabbed the front of his threadbare suit, pulling him closer. "Can't imagine how. Must have been that keen werewolf sense you have."

"Exactly," he breathed out. "Though, that side only comes out when you're around." He wrapped his arms around her and the space between them was gone. "Like now."

She straightened up, pulling him down by his tie. "No reason to hold back then." Those words were like the catalyst for takeoff. Instantly, she tugged the tie the rest of the way; his lips catching hers. Hermione bumped violently into the dressing vanity as it soon began to rapidly intensify. She heard several things fall off and felt the chair brush past her leg as it knocked over to the floor, but there were more important things to worry about.

She had already pushed off his jacket and was now hastily pulling on his tie. Remus, lucky devil he was, was starting on her shirt, making quick work of the row of buttons. They'd both had ample practice in that area. With it undone, he moved down onto her neck, grinning against her skin at each sharp intake of air. This caused her to fumble on his next layer. Those silly button-up sweaters she had been trying to break him of wearing.

"Geez, Remus," she said, basically tearing off the sweater and flying down the row of buttons on his shirt, "how many layers do you have on?"

"Enough to give me a head start," came his amused reply before his lips returned to hers. The coolness of the wall pressed against her bare back as his body moved in on hers. Hermione's readily rose to meet his, letting her hands travel over his exposed wiry upper body.

Flicking her eyes over, she broke the kiss long enough to say, "Chaise longue." She nodded her head in its direction.

Eagerly, he took the hint. Picking her up, he carried her over as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a brief moment to kick off the shoes, they quickly resumed as they settled onto the cushions. Remus above her, Hermione undid his belt, whipping it off and throwing it nonchalantly across the room. He was still trying to get her black bra to unhook and seemed to be going nowhere fast. "Here. Let me," said Hermione breathily, trying to reach a hand around to her back.

Even that simple task became hard for her as he moved down her body, trailing kisses along her torso. She shivered as he ran his hands up and down against her skin. He tugged on the end of her skirt and she looked down to see him grinning mischievously back at her. With her free hand, she grabbed his chin, bringing him back for a kiss. Feeling the strap finally come loose, she smiled against his neck. "Got it," she said triumphantly.

She began pulling it off as he continued down her jaw line. As he playfully growled in her ear, another sound soon drowned that out. A sharp knock on the door. _Oh…bloody hell…_

Both froze, just staring at the door. The only sound now was of their heavy breathing. Remus mouthed at her, "Didn't lock it." Spotting her wand, she dived for it on the floor, accidentally sending Remus sprawling since he was on top of her. She was able to hiss out a quick locking charm before another knock came, accompanied by a jiggle of the handle, and a voice asking, "Hermione? Is that you in there?"

"Yeah," she finally answered, "just give me a moment."

She swung around to see Remus rubbing his forehead, apparently from contact with the floor. Rushing over to him, she whispered a sorry and helped him back up to the chaise. "You need to disappear," she said quietly, glancing back at the door. He nodded then placed a kiss on her hand before blinking out of sight. Trying to regain composure, Hermione grabbed her shirt from amongst the pile of strewn clothes and hurriedly wrapped it around her.

Holding her breath, she righted the stool and put the things back on the vanity. She spun around to inspect the room once more, nearly jumping as the remaining clothes made an arc in the air and landed behind the dressing screen. Breathing deeply to regain some composure after Remus' ghostly magic, she opened the door to find an impatient Lavender _and _Parvati standing on the other side, one holding her finished dress and the other with the accessories. Their eyebrows rose in unison at the Head Girl's disheveled hair, brightly colored face, and the fact she had missed a button hole on her shirt, causing the whole thing to be out of line.

"Didn't interrupt anything, did we?" asked Lavender, her eyes quickly scanning the room.

"Um…" started Hermione, backing up to let them in, "no, nothing. Just starting to get undressed." She emphasized her point by sitting on the stool to remove her socks.

"Oh, well we thought we heard somebody else in here." Lavender hung the costume on the clothes rack before fixing Hermione with a shrewd stare. Parvati was like her twin with her hand on her hip.

"Don't be silly. It's only me in here." Hermione pointed around vaguely with her hand. Popping up, she went past the two, grabbed her costume, and tried to put on her best smile and said, "Thanks for bringing this. I'm sure it's fine now." She began to try and herd them toward the door, but they stood firm. "I'd really rather change alone."

"Professor Trelawney wants us to make sure it's fine," countered Lavender. "She asked us to stay and see it on you, just to be on the safe side. You understand, don't you?" Her eyes became innocent as she said that. "Besides you have the screen to change behind." She pointed behind Hermione.

"Yes, I do, don't I?" She flashed a smile and gritted her teeth. "Be back in a moment."

Huffily, Hermione jammed the hanger onto the clothes hook behind the screen. She had nearly tripped over the rest of her and Remus' clothes hidden back there and muttered darkly as she pulled her shirt off. "Damn little nosey -"

"Don't finish that. They're standing close by."

Hermione nearly jumped through the roof as she startled from the voice millimeters away from her ear. Luckily though, the disembodied person had her firmly by the arms to keep her from doing so. She put her own hands onto her shoulders where the warm weight was. "Remus?"

"Mmmhmm," came the quiet reply.

She landed a hit in what she judged as to be his stomach. "Don't scare me like that!" she whispered out in flurry.

Content with the _oomph_ that followed, she resumed changing. She reached down for her skirt's zipper, but it began to descend on its own. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she rolled her eyes. Hands now rested on her hips, pulling her backward; the skirt fell to floor and Hermione easily stepped out of it.

"Hermione?" came the two on the other side in unison. "Are you finished yet?"

"Nearly," she was able to squeak out since fingertips were brushing over her back and lips followed them. Turning herself around, her fingers felt along what appeared to be just air until they found their target. She traced his mouth and found he was grinning broadly. The unseen hands grabbed hers and then she soon discovered how weird it must look to snog thin air.

An exasperated sigh came from very close to the screen and seemingly right next to her, Lavender repeated her name. Breaking away, Hermione grabbed the dress roughly off the hanger and jumped into it. Without any prompting, Remus helped her pull it on and laid out her shoes to step into. Just in time too, as both her fellow Gryffindors suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Thought you'd forgotten the way out," Parvati quipped dryly, causing Lavender to titter.

Hermione controlled the need to curse them both to oblivion and answered, "Well, it looks to fit perfectly. So, if you two don't mind, I really must-"

Lavender cut in as she pointed toward the floor, "Whose clothes are those?"

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Hermione dared to look down at her feet. In plain view sat the mixture of hers and Remus' clothes that had been put into hiding. _So much for that…_ Not missing a beat, she shrugged and answered naively, "I don't know. I'd say whoever used this room last."

Parvati's wrinkled brow betrayed that she was charting into a new territory: thinking. "But isn't that one of those horrid button-up sweaters Professor Lupin likes to wear?" She bent over to pick it up for inspection and Lavender looked it over closely. The other nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't know. Guess he was the one to use it last then," offered Hermione as they let it fall back to the floor. Her hands were clasped behind her back and said professor held them.

"Maybe," said Lavender slowly. "Though no one has seen him around for practice tonight. Rather odd of him to have disappeared like that. Don't you think?"

"I'm sure he'll show up soon," said Hermione, moving out from behind the screen and its damning evidence.

She led them back toward the door. A shrill-sounding Trelawney going down the hall caught their attention. They glanced dutiful toward the corridor and a nudge from Parvati caused Lavender to snap out of analyzing the room again. "Trelawney," she muttered and jerked her head toward the door.

Taking on her air of superiority again, Lavender said to Hermione, "We'll inform our department heads that it's okay and tell Professor Flitwick to expect you soon in the makeup department."

With that, she turned on her heels, but not with one more look over at the screen and beckoned Parvati to follow her. The door safely shut and locked; Remus winked back into the land of visible. He grabbed up his clothing and began putting it back on.

Hermione started to open her mouth, but he held up his hand and motioned toward the door. "Still there," he mouthed. A few moments passed and he nodded his head for the all clear.

"That was close," she said, whispering out of habit. Crossing the room, she helped him put his clothes back on. She expertly retied his olive tie before coming to his sweater. With a smug expression, she looked up at him and said, "I told you these were awful. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

He grabbed up his jacket from the much cleaner floor, easing it onto his shoulders. "You're agreeing with Miss Brown and Miss Patil now?"

Making a noise of disagreement, Hermione shot back, "Rather they're agreeing with me."

"However you want to look at it," said Remus, his eyes bright with restrained laughter.

They stood next to each other facing the door. "Going MIA again," stated Remus as he began another Disillusion charm.

"Wait," she said, grabbing one more kiss before he blended completely into the surrounding area. Opening the door, she swept out and did not shut it before she felt a slight breeze from someone passing her and a hand briefly touch her shoulder. A quick glance around and she was off flying to see Flitwick.

Making a complete circle, Remus ended up in front of the Great Hall doors and was quickly ushered in by a younger member from costumes who was so panicky the professor couldn't even understand what he was saying.

"Slow down. Patrick, what is the problem?" he asked.

"McGonagall's loosing her mind. She said you should have been dressed hours ago!"

"She's just exaggerating. Though I really must be picking up the pace. Wouldn't want to hold up her first dress rehearsal." He then rushed backstage with the Second year on his heels.

"Found him!" Patrick announced proudly as they entered the realm of Trelawney and Sinistra.

"Where have you been, Remus?" inquired a none too misty Trelawney. Not waiting for an answer, she pointed to her left, "Miss Patil and Miss Brown have what you are to wear."

Readily, he left that company, passed Sinistra who muttered to him as he went by that she was near to the point of stealing Sybil's sherry and drinking herself to a stupor, and found the two Gryffindors staring at him as he approached. They each brandished a clothes hanger at him upon arrival. He expressed his gratitude and turned to leave, but Lavender's voice stopped him.

"Nice outfit this evening, Professor Lupin. Very smart looking sweater," she said, full of charm.

He turned slowly to look at her. Stupidly and much too late, he realized he was in exactly what they had seen on the floor. Keeping a blank face, he again thanked her and quickly left their curious gaze. Make that a very curious and _calculating_ gaze.

A speedy change in a dressing room on the opposite end of the stage was followed by Remus hopping to the makeup department as he tried to wrestle his shoes on. Then he realized for this scene he wouldn't need shoes and abandoned them next to the door. The room was starting to empty save for Flitwick, McGonagall, the boy playing Lumiere, and a very disagreeable-looking Snape.

"Hold still, Mr. McDuffie. We're nearly through," said a frustrated McGonagall as she started to transfigure his other arm into a candleholder. He wasn't taking the change too well.

Not that he had much of a say in the process seeing as he left with candlesticks instead of arms and looking quite golden. Flitwick was quietly reassuring him that this wasn't a for certain look and they'd have several opportunities to perfect it which only increased the look of terror on the boy's face. Not that Flitwick noticed because he had happily turned his attention to his next victim, Remus, and cheerfully set about his work.

"My calendar must be off, Lupin. I didn't know the full moon was tonight," said Snape next to Remus' chair.

Remus, now completely transformed into a huge, hulking mass of fur and transfigured animal parts, growled through his voice changer. Once again Flitwick had expressed that this was only a test run for the final product. It was scorching hot underneath it all and Remus wasn't in much of a mood for Snape's wisecracks.

"It may not be, but that doesn't mean I won't bite you," snarled Remus, exiting toward the stage.

"Touchy little werewolf today, aren't we? Has she been holding out on you lately?" muttered Snape before going off to his own department of effects, which was comprised mostly of Slytherins, Draco Malfoy at the front, for a few test-runs on the backdrops appearing.

McGonagall verbally ushered Remus on stage. Taking his cue, he entered; his eyes meeting Hermione's who was already in position. Her eyes widened at his appearance as did everyone else's before her eyebrows lowered and she flashed a smile. Forgetting about Snape, Lavender, Parvati, and the rest who were watching, he fell into the scene and into her.

The next evening found Remus sitting at his desk, studying over a pile of tests from Fourth year. He glanced at the clock which read five 'til eight then turned his gaze to the door. Draco Malfoy was supposed to have shown up ten minutes ago. His month of detention after the incident in the Great Hall started tonight as did Ron's who unluckily was stuck with the teacher who had assigned it. Snape. Bit of revenge for having put one of his students in detention. As the clock chimed the new hour, his door swung open and three people stood in it.

Snape stepped forward, leaving Ron and Draco in the corridor. "Good evening, Remus. Glad to see you working. Profession before pleasure for once." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Glad to see you too, Severus." Remus rose from his chair and peered out into the hall, having learned to use selective hearing when around the Potions master. "Why, might I ask, do you have Mr. Malfoy? Who should have been here over fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm the reason why he's late," said Snape. "I just received an owl that pertains to Mr. Malfoy and I decided to divulge it to him." He produced a piece of parchment from his robes with a flourish. "Draco's parents have informed the school that they are highly uncomfortable with him serving detention with you. Something about unnecessary risks to his safety. So I've been instructed to switch charges with you."

"You get Mr. Weasley." He beckoned Ron into the room, leaving the other to look very smug in the hall's torchlight. "And I take Mr. Malfoy. I do feel I am getting the better end of the bargain."

An identical Slytherin sneer of superiority graced their features before they left the two Gryffindors in silence. It was quickly broken, however, by an irate Ron.

"What a bunch of bastards!" he said angrily, slumping into a seat opposite Remus' desk.

"That very well maybe, but to keep yourself out of future detentions, keep that sentiment to yourself or at least in trusted company," offered Remus, also reclaiming his seat. "Now to your punishment…"

"Come on, Professor Lupin," interrupted Ron. "I don't really deserve it. You were there; you heard what that git Draco said. I was only defending Hermione."

Remus stared at him before answering. "I know why you did it, but I had already heard the exchange and was going to take care of it. You could have gotten me to deal with Draco."

"You can't tell me," started Ron, taking the pile of papers Remus was handing him, "that if you weren't a teacher, you wouldn't have done the same. I mean she's nothing like what he said. Nothing."

He paused from scrawling out the correct answer to study the younger boy's face. "Then why did you do it? The indiscretion with Miss Brown."

The sound of quills scratching filled the space. Finally, Ron answered, "I thought I was missing out being just with Hermione. It didn't seem to be working like I'd planned. So, Lav's arms were just wide open and I went."

"Do you regret that now?"

"Of course. But I'll win her back, Professor Lupin. I'm going to do it. Lav is going out the door for good. I'm a changed man." He nodded soberly.

Remus had to control the need to snort in amusement at the word 'man.' But that was quickly overcome by the new thought running through his head. _I'll win her back, Professor Lupin. I'm going to do it. _He swallowed hard before asking, "And what if she's moved on?"

"Has she?" countered Ron in a moment of fear. Remus shrugged in feigned ignorance. The other visibly relaxed. "Well even if she has, we've got a bond, you know? After we get all the skeletons out of the closet, she'll be back with me in no time." He grinned in the understanding that what he was saying was true.

"Sounds foolproof," mumbled Remus, retrieving a new test from the pile.

"Doesn't it though," winked Ron who happily returned to his own stack of papers with thoughts of renewing his romance dancing in his head.

Not if Remus had a say in any of this. Not over his bloody, dead werewolf body.

"Remus! Oh, Remus!" squawked out Trelawney the next morning as he was making his way from breakfast.

_Damn…it'd be too obvious now if I started running_. So instead, he spun around, putting on his best face and said, "How can I assist you, Sybil?"

"Nothing you can do for me, Remus, rather what I can do for you. Remember when I told you that Venus was passing through your house?"

"Yes, of course, how could I have forgotten," said Remus through gritted teeth. The less he heard about celestial bodies the better.

"Well, dear, I hope you've found that love or passion, whichever," Trelawney smiled, "because I'm afraid I looked at your path and it looks as though Venus is soon exiting for you."

"What?" he asked flabbergasted. Not that he believed in any of that, but after her last prediction, love and passion had entered. Hermione Granger had started coming for line memorization and the rest was a whirlwind blur. He suddenly hoped that the Inner Eye really, really skipped over her generation.

"Mars is entering in conjunction with Pluto." She made a tsk-tsk sound. "Not a good combination. Not a good one at all. It means you're headed for a boat load of strife, hardship, and misery. Hope it doesn't mess up anything good Venus started." Her face split into a wide grin. "At least you have a head's up on such things."

Remus nodded weakly. He turned to leave her, but she called out after him.

"I nearly forgot to tell you. Albus is arriving today. He just can't wait to see what were doing with the play!" She drew him closer. "And rumor has it that we're to have a little test over the Hogwarts' Rules and Regulations handbook. So buck up on your reading." She waved merrily and left.

Remus turned back to look at the teachers' table where they were all in deep conversation over the news. A figure soon appeared by him that took his attention away.

"Remus," started Hermione in a low voice only a werewolf could hear in the breakfast din, "Dumbledore is coming back. The special Ministry session has been adjourned."

"Yes, I just heard. Sybil told me."

"And," continued Hermione, "the teachers are to be tested over the laws that govern the school and its activities."

He nodded. "She mentioned that, too. How do you know?"

"I heard it from Hagrid," she quickly explained. Her face turned pale at what she said next, "Did you know he's been visiting Hogwarts in secret? At night or when we didn't expect him to check in with McGonagall. I heard he's been inspecting the grounds in secret. Invisibly!"

"He's been…what?" Remus' brain seemed to have gone numb.

"Don't you understand?" nearly squeaked Hermione. "That's why you're having this sudden test about the rules. Apparently, he's seen something that doesn't comply."

Remus, scanning the room, pulled her over to a secluded niche then pushed open a trap in the wall before pulling her in. "Us?"

Tears were in her eyes as she wrung her hands. "Yeah. I mean- what else could it be?" She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Soothingly, he smoothed out her hair. They stood that way for a moment before she broke away.

"I've got Advanced Ancient Runes," she said watery, looking down at her watch.

"And I have Second year," added Remus.

Another moment and they kissed. He could feel the tears on her cheeks as he cupped her face. Breaking away, her hand still in his hair, she looked into his eyes and said, "To hell with Dumbledore and his rules."

"To hell with Dumbledore and his rules," repeated Remus as their lips met again, as they became late for the first period of the day.


	9. Unexpected Disclosure

**AN:** Wahoo:D Updateness! Thanks to every single one of my reviewers – love all of you – and a big wave to anyone reading this from harrypotterfanfictiondotcom after it was removed for inappropriate content, namely my HG/RL – student/teacher pairing. Le sigh. If an answer on your review is slow, it's because the system is working against me! I can't remember what I've replied to or not between this and _Hoping for a Refuge_. On a side note, Go Team USA in Torino!

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

**Last Chapter: **"Don't you understand?" nearly squeaked Hermione. "That's why you're having this sudden test about the rules. Apparently, he's seen something that doesn't comply."

Remus, scanning the room, pulled her over to a secluded niche then pushed open a trap in the wall before pulling her in. "Us?"

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Remus resisted the urge to look up at her, so instead he stared holes into his 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts book as her class left. He knew if he had looked up, she wouldn't have turned to acknowledge him. That's the way they had agreed to act over the next few days. Ever since Dumbledore's return they couldn't risk anything out of the ordinary, not even a stray glance because they both knew that the Headmaster saw all. As the door shut, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

_I can't take much more of this_, he thought exasperated. _To see her, but not really be with her. To be near and unable to touch._ Staring out into his empty classroom, he felt a sudden sensation of dread as he realized that very night he'd be stuck in a similar room under Albus' watchful gaze, answering questions about the rules. Rules, he was certain, him and Hermione had smashed into little bitty pieces.

Running a hand through his hair, Remus thought, _I wonder if she's going as insane as I am…_

If Hermione could twitch from withdrawal, she would be absolutely shaking by now. From Remus withdrawal that is. She walked next to Harry and Ginny going to the next class, not even listening. Her thoughts were still back in the classroom she had left. _I can't even pretend to notice he's in the same room anymore! I'm going completely out of my mind. And he has to take that blasted exam tonight…_

She was cut short through her mental rant by a quizzical Ginny asking, "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, sharply. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Geez, I was just wondering. No need to bite my head off," answered Ginny. Harry was glad to leave the two alone as he said his goodbyes and exited to Charms.

"Sorry, Gin," sighed Hermione. "I'm just a little stressed right now." She gave the redhead a weary smile.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" Ginny didn't look at her when she said this.

"What!" said Hermione, completely caught off guard. Her mouth hung open slightly in surprise.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom against the other's protest about Potions class. "Whoever it is you are seeing. And don't you start telling me there isn't a guy because I'm your best friend and you've got all the symptoms. Not that you ever came to me about it." She looked slightly hurt as she waited for Hermione's answer.

The other just looked aghast for a moment before faltering, "Ginny…I…uh…well…how did you figure it out?"

She simply rolled her eyes as a grin spread across her face. "Ever since Ron, I was surprised to see you taking it so well. Then these smiles would get on your face at random times while you were staring off. And I've hardly gotten to see you at all lately! 'Play' this and 'Got to help Professor Lupin' that. Please…anybody with eyes could see through those."

Breathing a mental sigh of relief, Hermione thanked her lucky stars that Ginny hadn't been watching too closely. She laughed nervously, "Can't get anything by you, can I?"

"So," continued Ginny, "did he do something to you? Who is he? How long have you been going out? Do I know him?" She flushed in the excitement of finally getting some answers after keeping her silence.

"Um…we're kind of at a cooling off period. A little time off," she explained. _Now how am I going to lie my way out of this one? She's my best friend, but…lord…how is anyone going to take the news about me and Remus?_

"And?" prompted Ginny.

"I don't know if it's going to work out so I'd really like to keep it from getting out. I swear I'll tell you everything as soon as I'm sure we're set. Okay? Gin, I'm sorry, but we both agreed to umm…keep it between the two of us," Hermione said, nearly to the point of pleading.

Slowly, Ginny nodded her head, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just figured best friends shared things." She turned to leave.

Hermione reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Ginny, please don't be mad at me. I don't even understand what's happening between us. I would tell you-"

The red-head countered with, "I told you about Dean, Seamus, and even Edwin," she shuttered briefly, "and now I just wish you'd return the favor. You can always talk to me. You're like a sister, 'Mione."

Hermione could feel her walls of resistance crumbling. She had been bursting at the seams to let anyone, anyone at all know about this excitement in her life and now someone was more than willing to listen. Possibly not even judge her. "Okay," she conceded, "after tonight, I'll see if I can. I'll tell you."

Ginny squealed and then hugged her. "Ha, I knew you had been seeing someone. Neither Ron nor Harry had a clue. Is he hot?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Of course," Hermione allowed herself to grin, "and a good kisser. You haven't told Ron or Harry about this have you? Ron hasn't noticed, has he?"

"No," the other shook her head. "You'd think I'd spill something like this to those two dense idiots. Don't worry about Ron; he's way too wrapped around Lavender to see beyond that."

"So now Harry's an idiot?" queried Hermione, feeling relieved that Ron was as usual, a clueless boy. _Thank goodness, though we're not dating, that boy's got a jealous streak. _

At once, Ginny scowled. "That's not what I meant. He's-"

"The only man for you," said Hermione mockingly while the other playfully swat at her. "I heard he's breaking up with that Hufflepuff. How convenient for you."

"Don't you have a Potions class to go to," grumbled Ginny good-naturedly. Receiving only another grin, she added, "What time tonight?"

Wondering if she was still doing the right thing, Hermione answered, "Try around 9:30. Just let yourself in and kick Malfoy if he gets too annoying." It was late enough so she could find out how everything went with Remus and get back to her room in time.

"Will do." Ginny winked at her and scampered off to her class, leaving Hermione to run toward the dungeons and a certain-to-be fuming Professor Snape.

The rest of Remus' day had went by amazingly fast, more so than usual he was sure of it. _How time flies when you're having fun_, he thought sullenly. Fun was the opposite of what he was having, more like a train wreck. Of thoughts mostly. He had stayed in his room most of the day, only venturing out for lunch and a quick supper. One look from her would break him then they'd be caught red-handed. More than likely red-handed and removing clothes.

Once he knew she had paused outside his door in between classes, but soon heard her dash off. They had even called off their practices which weren't really needed, he knew the play, but were used as an excuse to see each other with no one around. Unless Dumbledore decided to turn his all-seeing eye on them. Packing up his things, he slowly made his way to the Headmaster's office and as he saw it, certain doom.

Remus knocked quietly on the heavy wooden door. He half hoped that Albus wouldn't answer or he would, then say he was just kidding, there wasn't a test and that he wished happiness to him and Hermione. _Yeah right, and I don't feel the urge to bite once a month…_

Sweeping away his thoughts, he smiled as the door was in fact answered by McGonagall who gave him a stern look. He quickly figured out why; he was the last one to show up. The rest sat around a large table somehow sitting in the middle of the office. He took his seat as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Thank you for all showing up, at last," he looked over at Remus, amused. "I do hate to trouble all of you with coming up here, but if you have been here long enough, you will recall that in the past such regulation exams have been given. At the Ministry session, some committee members asked me as to why I haven't held up that tradition. And to be truthful in my old age, I simply forgot. Now if you don't mind, please keep these turned over." He nimbly passed a single paper to each teacher.

Nervously, Remus slid his paper back and forth on the polished table until an angry hiss from Snape stopped him. Tuning back to Dumbledore, he heard the usual rules about anti-cheating charms on the papers, not that he, Dumbledore, had any doubts about their integrity. Sucking in a breath, Remus didn't even hear the Headmaster wish them luck as he was finally able to turn over his paper and see that it had only one question.

Puzzled, he looked over at the others but of course he saw them only as blank. Several of the others looked on disapprovingly at his wandering eyes. Refocusing on the question, his eyes widened as he read it, reread it, then read it again just to be sure.

'According to _The Regulatory Rules of Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, what is the school's view on teacher-student relationships? What such actions violate Rule-23.45 (Section 87 ½) and how must the headmaster deal punishment appropriately?'

Remus swallowed hard before putting his quill to the paper and scratching out a very long and a very made up answer, pulling it out of thin air. He had never read that particular part of the handbook, not that he had actually read any of it. All he remembered was an introduction to Hogwart's regulations (No hexing, no fighting, no cursing, etc. He was pretty sure no snogging the students was probably said) and all the library copies had been checked out by other staff members.

So he ended up having to sweat it out as he was forced to wait for the rest to finish. When the last ink blot was erased, Dumbledore motioned for the papers. Remus handed his in with the rest and rose to leave as they were dismissed and bid a goodnight. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and Albus' quiet voice said, "I'd like to speak with you for a few moments alone, Remus."

His stomach was gone. He knew it had to be because he felt it drop out. Turning, Remus reclaimed his seat as horrid thoughts of punishments ran through his head. Maybe they would enlist the help of Filch and hang him from the ceiling by his thumbs, lock him up in the dungeons, or even worse lock him up in the dungeons _with _Snape. The worst was the thought of having to be separated from Hermione.

Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop repeatedly before making small talk about how Remus was in the play and how the production was going. The other's constantly tapping foot gave away his underlying anxiety as he answered each inquiry politely.

Finally, the Headmaster looked amusedly down at Remus' answer and said, "Do you care to paraphrase this, Remus? I daresay you've written me an essay."

"Um…well…you see, under Section 30something and half," stuttered Remus. He hated to lie, especially to the man who had held Remus in his trust even in a world that hated half-breeds and shunned them. "I believe it says that-"

Dumbledore thankfully cut in, "You haven't the slightest idea what that code of conduct section truly says, do you?"

"Not the faintest, sir," he answered truthfully.

"Let's have a little read then." An enormously huge volume was pulled from within his desk and he handed it over to Remus. "Please find the section and enlighten us both."

A cloud of dust rose off it as he opened it up to the index. He found the page where the number 20 rules started and flipped quickly to it. Scanning, he found rule 23 about teacher behavior then continued on. Soon his brow furrowed though. He glanced back up at a waiting Dumbledore before saying, "Sir, there is no 23.45 and certainly no section 87 ½."

"I know," answered Dumbledore simply, his chin resting on his linked fingers.

Puzzled, Remus asked, "Are you sure about the number?"

"Oh, yes I quite sure about it. It doesn't exist." He smiled faintly. "I made it up."

"You made it up?" Remus slowly closed the book. "Then what about my test? It's-"

"It's of absolutely no matter at all." As if to prove his point, he casually tossed it into the roaring fire to his side. "I just rather enjoyed watching you sweat this whole ordeal out though I had no plans to give such a test until Mr. Ingram suggested it. You remember him, Remus, short old fellow who has that Kneazle kennel outside of the city. Out of the blue, he said-"

Cutting in, Remus said, "Sorry to interrupt, Albus, but are you saying that this rule doesn't exist?"

"Heavens no, boy." Jollily, he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "If it had, don't you think I would have had to step in sooner. Not that I would have had the heart; you two seem quite cozy." He paused at the look Remus was giving him. "Don't look at me that way, Remus. I haven't been invading either your or Miss Granger's privacy; it's just I notice things."

The werewolf blinked a few time in succession as he was certainly glad Dumbledore hadn't been standing around watching him and Hermione get physical, but he had admitted to knowing, for a long time it sounded like. _Thanks for not letting the fear of you finding out worry us_, thought Remus.

Still dazed from the news, Remus continued, "So, it's alright? Hermione and I – I mean – what we're doing isn't - ?"

Dumbledore leaned back. "Technically it isn't prohibited and I personally have not a problem with it, but,"

_There's always a but isn't there_, Remus thought resentfully.

"Some people will not be so understanding of your relationship, so I would just caution you to keep this quiet until perhaps Miss Granger has graduated."

Remus nodded and blurted out, "This has absolutely no effect on her grade either."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes got brighter as he laughed. "I know you two keep the utmost professionalism, no matter what. I'm very glad for the both you and good luck with your production, Remus, and of course, Miss Granger. I'm quite certain the play will be a show-stopper."

Since his mouth had gone dry, Remus only nodded. It was okay? Albus had given them the thumbs up? _Dear Merlin, I always knew he was totally off his rocker…completely off kilter… _Standing up he shook the older man's hand and said, "Thank you very much, Albus. Nothing until she graduates. She'll be thrilled to hear of this."

A smile tugging at his lips, he turned to leave and tell her the amazingly good news. He thought he heard Dumbledore say, "You're good for each other," as he left, but he didn't take the time to notice as he took the spiral staircase by twos.

Hermione poked half-heartedly at the pork chop on her plate, but found she couldn't eat a thing. Remus must have come down to the Great Hall early since she had yet to see him eat any supper. Actually none of the professors sat at the head table except for Argus Filch, baby-sitter for the evening.

Ginny noticed her worried look and said, "How about we go to the library? You look like you need cheering up and I've always found _Hogwarts, A History_ to do that for you."

Nodding, she abandoned her meal and followed behind Ginny, only glancing back once toward the other end of the castle and Dumbledore's office. Upon arrival, they noticed that quite a few people had decided to study in library as they had to make their way to the back for a table. Unexpectedly, they saw Harry pouring over a book, trying to avoid the glares from a neighboring Hufflepuff group.

"Problems in Abbyland?" asked Hermione as she plopped down next to him with Ginny on the other side.

"Not yet," answered Harry, closing his book. "But there will be." He whispered the next part, "I think her friends suspect something is up."

"You think?" said Ginny sardonically. "By the way they're looking over here you could never tell."

Hermione randomly grabbed a book from those in Harry's stack and let her eyes flick over the same sentence repeatedly. She couldn't focus to read, which had to be a first for her. Looking up, she saw Ginny smiling coyly at something Harry had said. A knowing grin threatened to break across her face as the other two moved close together.

She was too absorbed in reveling the fact she saw that coming years ago to notice someone staring at her from around a bookcase. Eventually though, she felt the heat of the gaze and glanced up. _Ron_, she thought unexcitedly. Hermione rejoined the conversation, thinking maybe if she'd ignored him he'd go away.

Wrong.

"Hermione," he said, standing right next to her.

Giving him an apathetic look, she answered, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd – what I mean is – if we could maybe," but he stopped short as someone cleared their throat. Emerging from the opposite bookcase was Lavender and not far behind her was her shadow, Parvati.

_Why don't we just have nice, jolly little reunion right here in the library_, thought Hermione as she could have swore a low growl emanated from Ginny.

Looking extremely crestfallen at the new arrivals, Ron hissed at them, "What in the bloody world are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" countered Lavender, glaring daggers at the seated group.

He glanced back at Hermione, giving her a weak grin and said, "Hang on."

Roughly he grabbed the two girls and steered them around a book case. Though they were no longer visible, bits of the conversation could still be heard.

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said to you earlier?" said an exasperated Ron. "You and me are-"

"Not another word, Ron," interjected Lavender. "We are not. We are NOT! You're crazy thinking she'll-"

Then the voices became hushed whispers. The three people at the table looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What was that about?" muttered a befuddled Hermione. Ginny shrugged. She stared down at a slowly getting red-faced Harry. "Harry, do you know what Ron was going on about?"

"Well," he started, "he did tell me that…er…he might…maybe break up with Lavender and try to-" he paused with a serious look on his face. "I was sworn to silence."

A swift elbow to the ribs broke said silence as Ginny said, "You've got to be joking."

"Harry James Potter," Hermione said while she leaned over toward him and poked him in the chest. "What did he tell you?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell! You wouldn't like it if I told Ron something you said that you didn't want me to."

"For the love of Merlin! That's completely different. Tell me what he said."

Harry was saved from having to defend his position again when the bookshelf in front of them wobbled dangerously soon followed by a resounding slap. A fuming Lavender appeared along with Parvati soon followed by Ron who was holding his very red cheek.

His slightly shocked face looked back at the trio before making a quick exit. As soon as he rounded the corner though, he reappeared and said to Hermione, "I'll talk to you later."

She put her face in her hands and mumbled through her fingers, "This is not happening. He's being all nice again."

Harry simply cleared his throat. "He's trying to get back on your good side. I guess that's an improvement."

Hermione crossed her arms, just gazing at Harry until her eyes widened. "Don't tell me he's trying to…get us back together."

Dawning comprehension broke over Ginny's face. "Ooooh, Lavender," then she laughed, "no wonder she's steamed. Merlin, Ron knows how to dig himself a hole, doesn't he?"

Leaning her head back, Hermione groaned then grabbed Harry's wrist to look at his watch. "I've got to go." She pushed back her chair and got up. "I'll see you later, Ginny. And Harry, you might as well just head Ron off right now before he does something stupid."

"Afraid that's already happened," he muttered to himself as the two girls exchanged a look before Hermione left.

Striding out of the library, Hermione made her way to the nearest staircase. Soon though, she was wishing she had taken the other one as two figures stood in relief on the steps. _Can't I get a moment's peace from these two!_

Nonchalantly, she tried to pass between them, but Lavender quickly caught her arm in a death grip. Her red eyes and wet face betrayed that she had been crying. Her mouth set in a line, she said ominously, "I'm watching you, Hermione."

Parvati mirrored Lavender's underlying anger as she added, "You're not as clever as you think, you know. We know-"

She didn't finish because Lavender held up a hand for her to stop. "Just remember Hermione that _you_ ruined me and Ron. And that I do like to return favors. Come on Parvati, I'm sure Hermione has somewhere she needs to be."

With that they swept off down the stairs as Hermione went up them, turning their words over and over in her head. She didn't like how any of it sounded. Not at all.

Completely paranoid now, she checked up and down the hall before entering his classroom and going up to his office. He hadn't returned as she sat down on his couch to wait for him, taking off her school robe. Hermione felt what had happened earlier be pushed from her mind as the bigger problem of Dumbledore resurfaced.

Nervously, she jiggled her leg and waited. Before long though, she couldn't sit any more. Her eyes locked on the door across from her that stood slightly ajar. She knew where it led. His private bedroom. He had yet to show it to her and the curiosity became overwhelming. Glancing once more at the office door, she went over and tentatively poked her head inside.

Inside was unsurprisingly a bed and other furnishings like a bedside table, another desk, chest of drawers, and an armchair. It was simply decorated and the colors reminded Hermione of autumn. Throwing inhibition to the wind, she plunked down on his bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Hermione considered stealing it as it smelled faintly of him, a combination of the soap he used and an almost crisp outdoors scent.

She startled out of her reverie as she heard the sound of a door close. Still clinging to the pillow, the bedroom door opened and he said, "I see you've found my bedroom."

"Yes, I did. It's quite nice," replied Hermione as he sat next to her.

"Were you planning on dashing off with my pillow?" he asked bemused.

Reluctantly, Hermione placed it back under the covers. "Actually, yes. I was regarding your room as a hotel; I thought I might nick your soap next."

They exchanged smiles before lapsing into silence as she avoided hearing the news which must be bad. Remus broke it by saying, "Don't you want to know what happened?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Do I?"

"There is no rule."

She just stared at him. "What?"

"That's just it. Hogwart's has no such student-teacher rule and Dumbledore, that crazed old nutter, is perfectly okay with it as long as we keep it quiet until maybe after you graduate."

Briefly, the idea of keeping it quiet flared up the image of two Gryffindor girls, but that was quickly overridden by her joy at the news. "Remus that's wonderful." She threw herself at him in a fierce hug causing him to fall backward on the bed.

"I knew you'd want to hear that," he said as he tucked a wild piece of her hair behind her ear.

Inches from his face, she whispered, "Exactly what I wanted to hear." Being on top of him, she laid her head down on his chest and added, "I've missed you."

He ran his hands up and down her back, massaging through her shirt. "I've missed you, too, love."

Hermione secretly smiled at being called _love_ as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Accompanied with the massage, she was struggling against being lulled to sleep. Raising up, she began to tell him about Lavender, but stopped short. She didn't want to spoil the moment and besides, why worry him with some silly girl trash talk. Hermione could more than handle anything those two could try and cook up.

"What is it?" he asked, reading her expression.

She instead grinned and shook her head. "Nothing, just glad about how it went tonight." Hermione lowered herself back down and captured his lips in a kiss.

Remus' hands on her back held her against him as he returned the kiss. Her own were running through his hair. As they paused for a breath, Hermione glanced at his bedside clock. It was nearly time for her to meet Ginny, but right about now, she really did not want to leave.

Sneaking in a peck on his forehead, she rolled off him, laying next to him. She gave his arm that rested on her waist a quick squeeze. "I really hate having to, but I've got to leave."

"It's alright." He smiled at her. "Our exile from one another is over; there will be plenty of time later."

"Our torrid affair shall continue later then," she replied, leaning in for a good-bye kiss. "Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." He sat up to watch her leave before kicking off his shoes and conceding that he deserved a long sleep after the day he had had.

"Where is she….where is she?"

"Where's who?" asked Ginny, looking over Harry's shoulder. He had the Marauder's Map spread out on a table in the Gryffindor common room. Every once in awhile, he'd jab his wand at it, causing a corner to flip and reveal more of the castle.

She sat next to him and squinted at all the little moving dots. "Who are you looking for?"

Flicking his wand, Harry answered, "Abby Phillips."

"Oh," muttered Ginny. "That Hufflepuff."

"Yeah. She was supposed to meet me at that big mirror on the fourth floor, but she never showed. So now I have to hunt her down."

Bending toward the map, Ginny's eyes scanned it for her name. "What was it you were going to tell her exactly?"

Harry paused on a dot then shook his head and continued. "I don't know what I'm going to tell her exactly, but I was going to break up with her."

Ginny perked up instantly at those words. "Oh really. What a shame…is that her?"

"No," said Harry, "it's Abigail Philanders. I keep thinking she's her, too."

With renewed zeal and a slight grin on her face, Ginny continued to let her eyes quickly rove over the map. She was about to fold back a corner when a name caught her eye. _Hermione Granger_. Ginny watched as the dot moved into what was labeled as _DADA Prof's Bedchamber_. Spellbound, she saw another dot, _Remus Lupin_, enter the box.

Her eyes widened as the two dots came very close together, overlapping even and never moving apart. Harry's voice caused her to look away though and she said, "Huh?"

He gave her a funny look and repeated, "I said I found her. She's wandering around the Trophy Hall." And with a tap of the wand and _Mischief managed_, the ink erased and the map folded up neatly before disappearing into Harry's pocket.

Not as if its sudden disappearance could erase what Ginny had seen. It was still as plain as day to her. Or was it? _You can't just let your imagination go like that. Your and Harry's dots were close together since we're sitting next to each other. Don't be such a nutter._ "I've got to go see, Hermione," she announced to him.

"Okay. Wish me luck," he said.

"Luck," replied Ginny cheerily and waved as he left. She was on his heels though as she flew off to the Head Girl's room.

Bursting through the portrait hole, she instantly saw Draco and asked, "Is Hermione back yet?"

"Am I her keeper?" he queried, but soon conceded after a hard stare from Ginny, "No, she's not here."

"I'll wait for her then," she said and purposefully made her way up the stairs into Hermione's room.

"You do th-" began Draco, but he was cut off by the portrait swinging open again. This time it was the Head Girl herself. "Can't I get any bloody peace around here?"

Hermione gave him a quizzical look and opened her mouth for a retort. "Red's upstairs," he said cutting her off.

To him it seemed she paled slightly and then nodded before disappearing out of sight on the stairs. Hermione braced herself then put on a smile to open the door. Ginny sat cross-legged on her bed.

Closing the door, Hermione said, "Hey, Gin. We're right on schedule, aren't we."

"So it seems. Now…down to business." Her eyes were bright as she leaned forward.

Hermione merely cleared her throat at that. What in Merlin's name was she doing? Remus had just told her they were basically under Dumbledore's orders to keep this under wraps. She piddled around her dresser, pulling out sleepwear. Trying to take up more time, she sat down in an armchair to pull off her shoes and socks.

"Come off it, Hermione. I've waited all day. You can't give me the cold shoulder on this now."

"Yes…well…it's kind of complicated really. I just don't know where to start about him and me." She avoided Ginny's gaze as she focused on unbuttoning her collared shirt.

Jokingly, Ginny asked, "It's not Professor Lupin, is it?"

Hermione couldn't help but freeze at those words. "What did you say?"

"I was just kidding you, Hermione. After seeing your dots on the Marauder's Map tonight, anybody could have taken it wrong, especially being in his bedroom."

Standing up, Hermione began pulling her skirt down so as to put her pajamas on. Her and Ginny had basically become sisters over the summers so she wasn't body shy around her anymore. She turned her back to dig in her dresser for a pair of fuzzy socks and said, "To be truthful, Ginny, me and-"

A small sound stopped her. A slight rock against rock sliding noise. She didn't turn around fast enough, but the intake of breath on Ginny's part was enough confirmation.

His voice started out strong, "Love, you forgot," yet soon tapered as he saw who was in the room, "your…robe…"

Spinning around fully aware she was in only her undergarments, Hermione faced the two who were staring wild-eyed at the other. Ginny immediately screamed, "I knew it!"

As if to save face, Remus said politely, "Good evening, Miss Weasley. Hermione you left this." He crisply made his way to where Hermione stood stock still and silent. "I see you have company."

"Yeah."

"Allow me," he said and helped her into her outer robe, covering her up. He hesitated, almost kissing her then realized where he was at.

She looked over at Ginny who sat grinning madly at the two. "I think we're good," Hermione whispered, but he still conservatively only gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, ladies. See you in class tomorrow," he said, exiting through the wall entrance.

Hermione collapsed into the armchair, her burning red face in her hands. Ginny was on the verge of the giggles and she triumphantly said again, "I knew it."

Not as if that were enough humiliation for the night, Hermione lifted her head to give Ginny a piece of her mind when the secret door opened again. This time it was Remus' turn to look red faced as he handed Hermione a crimson bra from within his robe pocket. "Also meant to give that to you. Can't go back with that on me. You left it under my office desk last week."

"Would you get out of here," said an exasperated and mortified Hermione. She never had been more glad in her life to see him disappear into the black beyond the door.

"Last week?" asked a smiling Ginny. "Under his office desk?" Her eyes widened as she drew the last part out. "I'll never be able to look at that desk the same way again. Not without graphic mental pictures, I will."

"Ginny," groaned Hermione, "this was not how I planned it. He was _not_ supposed to show up."

Not as though Ginny heard any of Hermione's protest about the night's events. Not a one. Completely unflustered, she said, "So this explains those especially high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He looks like he'd be worth every one hundred. You think if I got with Snape he'd give me an 'O' on a potion." Her nose crinkled at such a prospect.

Grinning to herself, Hermione muttered, "Oh, he is," then quickly snapped out of it and retorted, "This has absolutely no effect on my grade!"


End file.
